The Things You Do To Me
by vampirelove00
Summary: Axel has fallen in love with his best friend, which happens to be a guy. What if a certain spiky blonde haired has the same feelings.What happened to cause Axel to take revenge? AxelRoxas Yaoi
1. Mornings

The Things You Do To Me

CH1

Mornings

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Because if I did then there would be more yaoi moments.

* * *

Axel awoke with a groan as the first rays of light hit his face. Dazzling emerald eyes opened and closed once again.

"Great" mumbled the sheet tangled and sweaty redhead, as he placed a hand to his forehead and brushed back his mess of hair. A loud sigh came from his lips as he detangled himself and made his way towards the bathroom. Feeling a bit sticky between his legs, he pulled the elastic of his black boxers and took a look down there. Axel came across a mess a certain spiky blonde haired teen had caused during his dream last night. Sighing and brushing a hand through his blazing red hair, he closed his eyes and spoke to no one "The things you do to me Roxas." He continued his way towards the bathroom to wash off the evidence of last night's dream.

* * *

Roxas was at his kitchen table, practically brain-dead and nibbling on a piece of toast. Let's just say Roxas was NOT a morning person. As his eyelids dropped slowly, sleep calling upon him once again, a spiky chocolate brown haired Roxas look alike came jumping down the stairs, mind you, tripping on the last three steps and falling to the ground with a loud THUMP. Roxas' breathtaking sky blue eyes snapped opened and his head turned to the lump on the floor that was his twin.

"Sora are you-"

"GOOD MORNING ROXAS!" his brunette haired twin replied with a huge grin plastered on his face while he dusted himself off as he got off the ground. Roxas rolled his eyes and wondered how Sora could be hyper so damn early in the morning. He actually wondered how they were even related at all. They were both complete opposites.

Sora was the hyper, bubbly twin that always had a smile on his face. He was always to trusting and forgiving and not to bright at times.. He was also clueless to things happening around him but he was surrounded with friends that loved him and looked after him. Know one knows how, but Sora made anyone love him.

Roxas on the other hand was the moody twin that always had a scowl on his face, but that would change when he was around his brother and friends. He was the smart and sneaky older twin. Beating up everyone and anyone who would pick on Sora. He wasn't innocent like his brother. In mind or body. Not anymore. Roxas gave a shiver as he remembered that night.

"Roxas....Roxas...." twitch "ROXAS!"

"Huh?" replied said teen as he came out of his dazed state.

"Are you all right?" Identical sky blue eyes looked into his own with worry. Sora had caught the shiver and wondered what his brother was spaced out about. He put on a small smile and only shook his head.

"I'm fine" smirk "Just wondering how a klutz like you could be related to an awesome guy like me." Bingo. Roxas received an angry glare but it came out more as a pout.

"You. Are. So. Mean." Sora walked away and took out a box of chocolate coated rice cereal with marsh mellows and poured himself a bowl and topped it off with chocolate milk. Roxas cringed as Sora took a spoonful of his concoction.

"How can you eat that stuff so early in the morning....or at all?" Sora looked up, shrugged and simply replied "I need my energy" and took another bite.

Roxas slammed his head on the kitchen table. How could Sora eat that tooth decaying thing and answer with a straight face as if it were nothing. That was Sora for ya. He was probably going to have to deal with a hyper brunette all day long just from that bowl's sugar high. He gave a loud groan and Sora just blinked and watched his brother. Roxas stood up and walked over to his twin and ruffled his hair. He gave him one of his rare smiles and looked him over.

" So, before you interrupted my question, I was asking if you were all right? You fell down pretty hard."

"I'm always fine. Nothing can bring me down" he smiled and Roxas returned the gesture with one of his own and shook his head lightly while chuckling softly.

"Even though you're a klutz and way to hyper all the time, and it seems you were born to annoy me, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world baby brother." With that said he kissed his spiky brown locks and sat back down. Sora had a huge grin on his face.

"Love you too"

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to say anything, you know the saying, actions speak louder than words. Besides I've lived with you long enough to translate the meanings behind your words." As Sora finished that last sentence he got up and tackled Roxas in a fierce hug, knocking them both down to the tiled kitchen floor.

A smile came across Roxas' face as Sora giggled non-stop. "So you're not as dumb as I thought." As he said this he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, not minding the cold floor and the weight on top of him. Sora nuzzled his head on the crook of Roxas' neck.

" I may be an idiot, but remember this, I'm YOUR idiot."

"Yeah you're definitely my idiot."

* * *

Nana: Oh some brotherly love in the end. Not the twincest kind but the other type. XP I'll try to get more of Axel in next chapter.. He told me he felt left out

Axel: Well yeah,. When am I going to get my Roxas and me time?

Nana: Soon. Very soon, so be patient

Axel: *pouts* Fine

Nana: *pats Axel's head* Good boy. Have a cookie.

Sora: I want a cookie!

Roxas: You just had that sugary cereal

Sora: But now I want a cookie

Axel: Roxas!

Roxas: Axel!

Sora! Cookie!

Nana: All of you quiet! *silence* Good *hands all of them a cookie*..now sit down and behave *all three nibble on their cookies quietly* Alright so till next time Sayonara!~

{Nana}


	2. Reminiscing

The Things You Do To Me

CH2

Reminiscing

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdome Hearts.

* * *

The bathroom door opened and Axel stepped out clad in only a towel, hung dangerously low on his narrow hips, and glistening with water. As he moved across the room he dried his hair and took out a change of clothes.

'I think I'll pay Roxas a visit' he thought as he put on a pair of boxers and some skinny jeans that his hair put to shame, along with a black shirt that said 'Pyro '. He slipped on a pair of original converse and headed out the door.

Awhile later Axel approached the desired house and he remembered the first time he met Roxas.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Have you seen the new kids?"_

"_Yeah, I didn't know we were getting twins."_

"_They're cute!"_

"_They look so alike yet so different."_

_The whole school was talking about the new students that had just transferred. Two spiky haired twins. The oldest had blonde hair with eyes that put the sky to shame and had an attitude that said 'Fuck off'. He had peachy skin with golden undertones giving him a heavenly glow. His twin was about one inch shorter and had a slightly darker complexion giving him an entire golden color. But unlike his brother he had a calming aura that drew you to him. He was also shy but always gave you a smile. His hair, though, was chocolate brown and he had identical sky blue eyes like his brother._

_As both of them walked into their first period class, Algebra (oh joy), the murmuring and stares continued till a certain emerald eyed and blazing redhead entered. All eyes faced him. _

"_If all of you don't get to your fucking seats right now, Ima go get my flamethrower and get my pyromaniac ass to burn you all to a crisp." He glared and there was an awkward silence. The students scurried to their seats as Axel made his way to his. 'What the hell is the big damn deal about two new students?' he thought. As he approached the seats that were being crowded a minute ago thinking along the lines of bloody murder, he stopped and blinked. His ice cold heart melted away as he laid eyes on two almost identical angels. The brunette angel gave him a warm smile that made him think only one thing...cute, but as his eyes fell upon the blonde angel something inside him clicked. Axel felt mesmerized as he stared into those sky blue orbs. If the other one was 'cute' then this one was beyond that term...more like sexy would fit the description as his black skinny jeans laid on his curvy hips and the way his legs were crossed in a girly manner. His top showing a bit of his abdomen and his entire well toned arms. Those rosy pouty lips and blazing glaring eyes made Axel want to jump him right then and there._

"_What's your problem?" the blonde angel asked, knocking Axel out of his own fantasy. Shaking his head as he replied "Just wanted to get your names." smirk. All eyes were on them. _

"_So are you gonna tell me?" Roxas opened his mouth to reply but Sora beat him to it. _

"_Don't mind him, he's not always this moody. By the way, he's Roxas and I'm Sora" the brunette replied giving Axel another warm smile. Axel ruffled Sora's hair giving him a grin in return. _

"_The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Sora gave a small giggle warming Axel's heart once again._

"_You're a pretty cute kid, you know that?" That one reply made Sora blush and Roxas gave a low growl. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching everything unfold._

"_Get your hands off him."_

_Axel could only give a grin. "Don't worry I think you're cute too." Roxas gave another growl with a barely noticeable blush tingeing his cheeks. Of course Axel noticed._

"_I don't need you saying ridiculous things about me."_

"_Oh. You don't like the truth?"_

"_Knock it off!"_

"_Umm guys..."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_Sora cringed at them, making both older boys regret their outburst. _

"_Sorry" both boys replied at the same time, making Roxas glare at Axel and Axel giving him a 'you know you like me grin'. _

"_What were you saying Sora?" both boys asked, again at the same time, which landed each one giving each other an amused look. As Sora watched this he burst out laughing and only gave a grin when both of them looked at him questioningly. _

"_I was going to say that both of you are making a big scene."_

_As Axel and Roxas looked up, they finally noticed that all eyes and attention were on them. They both gave off icy glares that lowered the temperature in the room. The room's recipients all gave a small 'eep' and went back to what they had been previously doing. Sora could only giggled receiving two glares in return._

"_You guys are just made for each other" he managed to say during his fit of giggles. You could definitely tell Roxas was blushing now, and Axel, well, he was practically beaming with joy at seeing his Roxas blushing. Wait. His? He took that specific thought out of his head. Just as the murmuring had continued at that comment, the teacher walked in and called the class to order. Before taking his seat Axel leaned down and whispered into the blonde's ear._

"_You interest me Roxas-baby." he could feel the blonde heat up in embarrassment from the nickname. "I find your blushing face quite adorable so don't try to hide it, well, at least from me." He leaned in closer "I want to get to know you and your brother so don't be so distant. See ya..." The redhead leaned back up and made his way to his seat. Leaving a confused teacher upfront, a flustered Roxas, a maniacally grinning Sora, and gaping students all around. 'This was going to be interesting' he thought as he took his seat._

**END FLASHBACK**

And interesting it was. Roxas had remained pissed off at Axel for the remainder week. It wasn't until the second week of school did Roxas begin warming up. Since they both had all the same classes, Axel offered to carry his books and take him to class until he got adjusted to his schedule. He introduced Roxas and Sora to some of his friends. And that's were Sora met Riku.

It had been a few weeks since Axel and Roxas had both (meaning Roxas had) allowed their weird friendly relationship to start. Roxas didn't glare or give back rude remarks, instead Axel found himself sharing in friendly banter with Roxas. The redhead definitely liked the blonde's laugh just as much as his smile. Truth be told, Roxas was intrigued by the pyro. Everything he said or did caught him by surprise. No one had ever approached him like that before. Of course Roxas would never admit to it.

Anyway...when Axel had introduced Sora and Roxas to Riku, well the brunette and silver haired teen seemed to hit it off. The redhead remembered it well.

**NEW FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Ri! You're finally back." Axel shouted and waved across the hall as he saw his childhood friend. The silver haired teen turned around at the call of his nickname, recognized who was calling him, grinned, waved back and headed towards the redhead's direction "Come on guys I want you to meet him." He motioned towards the twins._

"_This is my friend Riku. He just got back from vacationing with his family. By the way he's a guy." Punch._

"_Of course I am you freak."_

"_Oww...No need to be violent. It's not my fault people sometimes mistake you for a girl. I didn't want that to happen this time so I cleared it up." The redhead dodged the silver haired teen's blow. Off to the side the blonde twin snickered and the brunette giggled. Riku turned towards the twins and his heart stopped as sky blue eyes locked with aquamarine ones._

"_Sheesh....the blonde one is Roxas and the brunette is Sora." Axel doubted Riku had heard a single word he said since his eyes were glued on Sora. Axel yanked his silver hair._

"_Oww! What was that for?!"_

"_The kid you're drooling over is Sora...the younger brother of this over protective big brother." he pointed towards Roxas. "Sora this guy is Riku, which I think he likes you since he hasn't blinked once since he laid eyes on you." Axel was straight forward as always. This little comment left Roxas mouth open and Riku and Sora blushing furiously._

"_DON'T SAY STUPID UNECESSARY THINGS!" all three yelled causing a lot of heads to turn their way and a teacher to come out of her class to quiet them down. Axel just laughed. Yup, he definitely loved these three. Roxas though had bloody murder etched into his eyes as he watched Riku eye his brother. Before the blonde could get a hold of the other's throat, Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist to keep him in place._

"_Whoa there Roxas-baby. Don't go killing your future brother-in-law." Oh yeah, he loved pushing his buttons._

"_Let me go Axel. You. Aqua eyes! Eyes on his face not his body. Sora, cover up."_

"_Roxas!" Sora whined. "You're embarrassing me."_

_Riku mumbled along the lines of, "They're actually aquamarine."_

"_Sheesh," Axel tightened his grip, "Loosen up. You sound like his mother."_

"_I'm worried about his innocence being taken away by him!" he pointed at Riku who just gave a smirk while he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind leaning his chin on the shorter teen's shoulder. ''This idiot wants to be killed' thought Axel._

"_You should worry about yourself since you hang around an innocence stealing leech named Axel." Axel could have sworn he heard Roxas mumble along the lines of 'I wish I still had my fucking innocence'._

_Riku looked to the blushing brunette and whispered "Don't worry. I won't take your innocence away, unless you want me to, but keep in mind I do find you..." aquamarine eyes looked him up and down while licking his lips, "very attractive." This caused Sora to look up and meet with the others eyes. Axel noticed the look they shared and smirked and thought 'Pretty soon those two are going to be fucking each other like bunnies'. Sora eased up and relaxed into the others hold. Somehow he felt at ease in the arms of this new person. Reading Riku's expression carefully and deciding that he could be trusted he gave him one of his award winning smiles. The silverette nearly melted right then and there._

"_I think you two should head to class before us. While you've been gone Riku, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that little Sora here has every class you have, BUT..." this popped his happy little bubble "I have Roxas in every one of my classes, which means..."_

"_Which means the classes I have with you have all of us together."_

"_Bingo." Axel snickered._

"_Shit."_

"_You better watch out if you don't want Roxas-baby here to kill you for corrupting his sweet and cute innocent brother." If it was possible, Riku looked a few shades paler. As he glanced at the boy in Axel's arms, he nearly could have died right then and there. Roxas had a maniacal grin on his features with and evil glint glazing his eyes, giving him a ferocious animal like demeanor. It was almost as if he were analyzing his prey. Thank god Axel had a grip on him._

_Riku weaved his arms off the waist and raised himself up. He took the books the younger teen was carrying and entwined his hand with the brunette's. _

"_Come on before I get torn to pieces by your brother."_

"_Wait most guys run away after meeting my brother... you're not going to do the same." Cute and cuddlable Sora asked. Riku could only smile._

"_You're to perfect to pass up and it will take a lot more than your brother to separate me from you from now on." This only made the brunette stare wide eyed and then finally accepting the answer he leaned in and gave a small peck on the cheek to the slightly taller boy making him go on his tippy toes. Riku was shocked but he soon recovered after seeing the smile on the shorter's face, returning his with one of his own._

_As they walked away Axel barely heard the faint "He won't kill you as long as I tell him not to" a cute evil smirk emerged from the younger's features. Riku replied with a grin of his own._

"_Well that means I better stay on you good side then" and with that placed a kiss on a golden cheek._

_As Riku lead the other away Axel flipped a fuming, profanity threatening yelling blonde on to his shoulder and made his way to their class. As he reached the door he thought with a grin ''Things just keep getting better and better'._

**END NEW FLASHBACK**

Axel gave a small chuckle as he remembered the past. Who knows how long he had been standing at the entrance to the house when an aquamarine eyed teenager sneaked up behind him.

* * *

Nana: Yay! I did it! What do you think guys? *gives puppy dog eyes*

Axel: *Hugs Nana* I loved it. I got more time with Roxas!

Roxas: Yeah. Even after the shoulder scene you still wouldn't put me down. Then you started groping me!

Axel: You're too cute to resist.

Sora: Riku was actually in it! *glomps Riku*

Riku: I can't ever seem to get enough of this *grins like a maniac*

Nana: *Gets more ideas for future chapters* *snap snap* *takes pictures* Oh the plans I have for you two

Riku and Sora: *break off the kiss* Huh?!

Nana: Till next time! Sayonara~

{Nana}


	3. Secret's Out

The Things You Do To Me

CH 3

Secret's Out

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"What are you thinking about Axel?" a sultry voice asked.

"GAH!!! Riku you fucking idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that!" yelled the emerald eyed man as he jumped in the air and clutched his beating heart. Riku only howled with laughter.

"You sounded like a girl! Hahahaha....Oww!" Riku grabbed his throbbing head were Axel had punched him.

"Those words shouldn't even cross your mind since you LOOK like a girl" Axel growled out.

"That hurts, hearing those words coming from you" Riku sniffled and put on some fake tears. 'Oh yeah, he was a good actor;' thought Axel as he rolled his eyes.

"Saying I look like a girl even though you've seen my xxxx between my legs and Sora definitely knows I'm a boy, especially when I stick my big, long, and hard xxxx into his cute ass and I fuck him senseless into the...Fuck! Oww! Get off of me! Get off! Get off!"

Riku didn't even know when it happened, but all of a sudden he was on the ground and a flustered and fuming Axel was on top of him.

"Don't say things like that so calmly! I don't want to hear about your xxxx and how you fuck my best friend's little brother into oblivion!" he yelled as he shook the silver haired boy violently.

* * *

Inside the twins home Sora was helping Roxas up the floor.

"Thanks" Roxas gave a smile and picked up the empty dishes and put them in the sink.

"Umm...Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, Rikuisgoingtocomepickmeupanyminute," he incoherently said.

"What?"

"Riku is going to come and pick me up any minute so..."

"Why do you still get flustered? I know you two are dating so you don't have to act as if though I'm barely finding out and I'll get mad about it."

"I just feel like you don't like him" Sora whispered almost inaudibly with his face downcast. Roxas just gave a sincere smile and wrapped his arms around his baby brother as he made his way over to him.

"Did he tell you he felt that way?" Sora shook his head. "Then I have no clue as to where you get that idea. I like him. I do. Even though our first meeting wasn't the best, he's shown me that he treats you with the utmost compassion, respect and love that you deserve. I give you my blessings but as your older brother-"

"By three minutes only."

"Anyway, as your older brother it is my job to take on the role of the overprotective older sibling. He knows it. You know it. And I don't think he minds. Really."

"I see your point." Sora hugged the blonde twin. "Thanks. Well I'm gonna go outside and wait for him."

"Alright." Just as the brunette was about to leave the kitchen Roxas called out, " Oh, and don't forget to use protection."

Sora stopped at the doorway and turned around slowly.

"W-what?"

"Umm be safe?"

" H-huh? When? H-how did you find out?"

Roxas lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Well let's just say one day I came home early from work and I heard some noises coming from upstairs. So I went to investigate. Just as I reach the top of the stairs I can clearly hear some moaning and other things I will not mention. I guess you two were way into it that you didn't notice when I took a look inside MY room. I prayed to God, hoping it was anything but what I saw. I quickly and quietly closed the door and realized one of my worst fears had come true. So I decided to take a VERY long walk and wait until you guys were finished and Riku had left so I wouldn't be charged with murder. Next time, please do it in your own room. I had to burn the previous sheets."

All of a sudden, Sora was on the floor, face bright red and hyperventilating. Roxas immediately went on his knees.

"Whoa there Sora. Calm down and breathe. Think good and happy thoughts." He received a glare as he laughed at what he believed were Sora's 'happy thoughts'. As Sora calmed down, Roxas lifted him up like a child and sat him on the couch.

"If I knew you were going panic on me like that, then I wouldn't have teased you like that."

"It's just...well now that I know you know...It's just embarrassing! You probably think I'm a whore!"

Roxas' eyes widened and then narrowed. Smack.

Sora sat with a palm to his slightly red cheek staring at his brother with wide eyes. The hand that had struck him was shaking slightly, clutched at the owner's chest.

"Don't say stupid things like that" he shakily said while his bangs covered his face.

"How could I think of you that way? You don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Sorry..."

Two arms wrapped themselves around the slightly smaller form. Sora could feel the tears falling onto his bare shoulder. He had no idea why his brother was reacting this way, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

"You know I love you right? And no matter what kind of things you might do I could never think badly of you."

Chuckle. "I think I prefer you acting emoish instead of all clingy and loving, because frankly you're scaring me a bit."

Snort. "Idiot. Leave it to you to ruin a moment." he pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away. His eyes didn't show any evidence that he ad been crying. He placed a hand on the slightly abused cheek. It wasn't that noticeable unless you paid a great deal of attention. Sora leaned into the touch.

"No matter what you do I can't stay angry with you or hate you, and yeah I love you too." As they shared a brotherly hug a loud thump was heard at the front door along with some cursing and incoherent yelling, which made them both jump in surprise.

"What the hell." muttered Roxas. Lifting himself up off the couch he headed towards the front door with Sora close behind. Shaky hands opened the door and his eyes couldn't believe what he saw.

The door swung open. Emerald and aquamarine eyes locked into confused sky blue ones.

"What are you guys doing?" Roxas calmly asked as blue eyes peeked behind his shoulder.

"What's going...ohhhh."

Axel was on top of Riku, straddling the others hips, hands around the younger teen's neck. Riku was between the older teen's legs plastered on the floor, his hands around the others wrists trying to remove them from his neck. But to the two boys at the door it looked like something completely different.

"W-wait" stammered both floor ridden males as they made their way to get up and follow the retreating twins into the house. Along the way long, lean legs entangled themselves on the way up and sent two bigger bodies flying into two smaller ones. All four of them rolled into the house in a big pile of entangled limbs.

"Owwww..." all the bodies mumbled. Each one tried to stand back up.

"Axel, were do you think you're putting your hand?"

"Roxas, your knee is digging into my ribs."

"Sora, I can't breathe."

"Riku, you're on top of my hair."

All of them sighed when their situation didn't improve. They tried again with the same results. For a few minutes they lay there until the taller boys took action. Axel grabbed Roxas' legs and pulled them towards him while Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's torso and pulled him up towards his chest. The redhead wrapped an arm around the blonde's back and lifted him up bridal style as he got into a kneeling position, making the blonde cling onto the redheads shirt and lean closer to him. Pulling Sora up as Riku stood, the brunette instinctively wrapped his legs around the tallers waist and his arms around the others neck while the older teen slid one hand underneath the lean legs and kept a firm hand on the brunettes waist.

"There. Problem solved." Axel replied as he stood up straight.

Even though Axel and Roxas were just friends, Roxas felt something more, he just didn't know if Axel felt the same way. He certainly enjoyed being held in the redhead's arms. On the other hand, for Sora and Riku, this was just another excuse for a make-out session.

"Uh you can put me down now."

"Nah, I'm rather comfortable this way" Axel tightened his grip. A snicker and a giggle was heard from the couple across of them.

"What?" asked the blonde and the redhead.

"Nothing" replied the still snuggling couple.

"Well we best be on our way. I promised Sora I would take him to the beach." Riku placed his sky blue eyed boyfriend on the ground and embraced him in a hug, discreetly placing a comforting hand on the slightly swollen cheek. Sora meet his eyes with his lover's and signaled that he was fine and it was no big deal. He whispered "I'll tell you later."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at them, never noticing the signals that the two were sending each other.

"Axel can you put my brother down, please?" The redhead complied but a bit reluctantly.

"Have fun you two" the blonde gave his little brother a hug. As Sora returned the gesture he whispered in Roxas' ear.

"Try telling Axel how you feel about him. It's obvious you like him but he's an idiot so he hasn't noticed. Then again you're an idiot to for not noticing he likes you too." He placed a kiss on his big brother's cheek and headed towards the door were Riku was waiting for him. Riku gave Roxas a wink as they stepped out the door.

"He seemed pretty surprised" Riku stated as they walked towards his car.

"Yeah. I hope things work out. They're perfect for each other. I would have thought they would have gotten together before us."

"True."

Sora stopped in his tracks when he noticed Riku wasn't following.

"What wrong?"

The silver haired teen walked in front of his boyfriend and said, "Are you going to tell me why your cheek is like this or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" He placed his hand on the abused cheek and Sora leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Roxas hit me."

"What?!"

"And before you jump to conclusions, he did it because I called myself...something."

"What?"

Sigh. "A whore."

"Sora!"

"Yeah yeah. Well he reacted kinda bad to that word and told me to never say stupid things like that, that he could never think badly of me and that I didn't know the meaning of the word."

"Well he's right but he didn't-"

"He said he was sorry. You could tell by looking at him. It was in his eyes."

"So that's why he had been crying. He regretted it."

"Y-you noticed that?"

"I notice a lot of things but since you two are my family I have to pay extra close attention to you guys."

"S-s you're not made at Roxas?"

The question was followed by silence. Riku shook his head, "I can't. He didn't do it for no good reason. We all loose it sometimes."

Sora beamed and placed a kiss on the older boy's lips. "You're the best." The brunette began walking towards the car and then suddenly stopped.

"You remember when we did it in Roxas' room?"

"Uh-huh."

"He saw us." Sora continued walking towards the car leaving a horrified open mouth Riku behind. 'Priceless' Sora thought as the sliver haired teen recovered from the news.

"Wait...What?!"

* * *

Nana: AHAHAHAHAHA! I updated.

Roxas: Finally. *looks to Sora* So.....?

Sora:*blushes* Its his fault! *points to Riku*

Riku: Don't blame me! Blame the writer.

Axel: When am I going to screw Roxas?

Nana: *stares at all four* You four are too cute for your own good.

*all four boys fall to the ground anime style*

See ya next time ^_~

{Nana}


	4. Confession

The Things You Do To Me

CH 4

Confession

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Roxas just stood there replaying those words in his mind over and over.

"Roxas are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Their eyes met and Roxas thought 'It's now or never'.

He made his way to the couch and took a seat signaling for Axel to do the same. The redhead followed and sat next to him, though Roxas' next move certainly surprised Axel. Sure he could deal with occasional friendly punches and banter, and comforting touches along with the rare hugs, but Roxas plain out laid down on Axel's lap and entwined one of his hands with the redhead's. This caused Axel's heart to skip a beat.

"You know...I told Sora that I know about him and Riku and their activities."

"Oh? How did he react?"

"He became flustered of course and then went into panic mode."

Snort. "That was your same reaction you had when you stopped by my house the same day you saw them for some much needed 'emotional' support. By the way, did that have to do with anything with his swollen cheek?"

"Y-you noticed?"

"I've known you guys for some time now. I tend to notice these things. I also know that Riku noticed it as well. He kept putting his hand on his cheek, but I'm sure there was a reason that led to those circumstances.

Silence. "He called himself a whore. I just reacted without thinking."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Did you guys work it out?"

Smile. "Yeah...Somehow we did." Axel squeezed Roxas' hand lightly.

"That's good."

"I'm really glad that you're always by my side Axel. You're the only person besides Sora, and maybe Riku, that I can really be myself around. The person who always listens to my problems and tries to help me fix them."

"Hey, there's no way I would leave you alone. How would you get on without me?" Smirk.

"I would manage." Roxas replied with a smug grin. They sat/lay in silence.

"Axel, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." the redhead replied with a grin.

Sky blue eyes narrowed. "I'm serious."

"Go ahead then. Ask." Axel chuckled out as he ruffled blonde spikes.

"...How do you really feel about me?"

There was silence and Roxas made his way to get up until Axel pushed him back down.

"Do you really want to know? The honest truth?"

Roxas nodded his head in a yes, worry coursing through his body. A sigh emerged from Axel's lips.

"Don't hate me for this." Roxas only raised an eyebrow in question but found a pair of warm soft lips on his own. As Axel made to pull away Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart when they finally needed to breathe, panting for air.

Eyes locked onto each other and Roxas asked "So does that mean...?"

Axel could only smile and reply " I should ask you the same question." He leaned down and captured the others lips once again, silently answering the blonde's unfinished question.

"But if you still don't understand then let me spell it out for you. I love you, Roxas. Always have. Got it memorized?"

Roxas blinked in surprise at the last words and gave Axel a warm and loving smile. "I got it memorized. I love you too, Axel."

* * *

Nana: Oh sexy^^

Axel: Now that's what I'm talking about. How about a bit more action though? *grins like a maniac*

Roxas: *blush* NO!

Nana: Oh I'm working on that

Roxas: *twitch* This can't be good *watches writer and Axel plan his demise*

Stay tuned

{Nana}


	5. Nightmare Returns

The Things You Do To Me

CH 5

Nightmare Returns

* * *

As the kiss became more passionate, Axel carefully laid Roxas on the couch while he kneeled between the blonde's legs. With a nibble to Roxas' earlobe and a trail of kisses down his neck, Axel had the blonde moaning for more. They recaptured each others lips while the redhead passed his fingers through golden locks, but when he reached a hand underneath the teen's shirt, the smaller body froze. Axel removed his hand and looked at the terrified expression on Roxas' face.

"What's wrong?"

Tears began flowing out of horrified sky blue eyes and the small body began shaking violently.

"Roxas?" Axel cupped a cheek and the younger boy flinched from the contact. The teen's eyes were glazed over and the redhead was beginning to worry. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook them, trying to get a response.

"Roxas...Roxas...ROXAS, PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"A-axel?" the trembling seemed to stop and his eyes began to focus meeting with worried emerald ones. Axel passed a hand through the golden locks and brushed the stray tears away.

"Y-you had me scared there for a minute. A-are you okay?" Roxas looked away and closed his eyes.

"Roxas?"

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

"That was definitely not nothing. What was all that about?" No reply. "Please-"

"Can we not talk about it?"

Sigh. "Who touched you?"

"W-what?" Blue eyes snapped open. Roxas turned his head meeting Axel's face with wide and horrified eyes.

"The signs are there Roxas, so please answer the question."

"I have no idea-"

"Don't lie to me about this. Or is it you don't trust me?"

Roxas looked at the hurt expression the other had. He couldn't keep everything in any longer. "You know...umm, m-my boss from my previous job?" Axel nodded in agreement. "It was my turn to close t-the shop and I guess he came back for something. I-I don't know really. I was t-taking boxes out to the alley when h-he came up behind me and pinned me t-to the wall. He reeked o-of alcohol. He threatened me a-and my family, I tried to get him off me but he w-was bigger and s-stronger." A choked sob escaped quivering lips. Axel embraced the small frail body into a comforting hug, sitting the blonde in his lap and leaning the body towards his chest. Roxas laid his head on the crook of the redhead's neck as silent tears fell while Axel laid his cheek on golden locks and cupped the others face into his hand, brushing away stray strands away from his face in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry I'm not-"

"Shh. Don't finish that sentence. It wasn't your fault. It was that sick bastards. Did he do something to you again? Anyone?"

"No. He quit his job after that."

"Didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just wanted to pretend it never happened. Move on. I thought I had. Guess not." Roxas mumbled out the last words and Axel began rocking the blonde in his arms.

"I'm so stupid. I never even noticed. I swear I'll kill him after what he did to you."

"NO!" Roxas' eyes became wide once again, his knuckles white from the grip he had on the pyro's black shirt. He looked into emerald eyes and said "You can't do that. Not for me. Promise me you won't. Please."

"Can I harbor infinitesimal hatred for that bastard?"

Roxas gave a small smile. "Sure" and he planted a kiss on sweet pale lips.

Both stayed on the couch for the rest of the day, Axel comforting the broken teen, drawing soothing circles on his back. Finally the blonde fell asleep on the redhead, sitting in his lap and head laid on a firm chest. When the younger couple came home they were definitely surprised.

"Hey, you're back early."

"What happened?" Riku asked as Sora made his way over to his twin noticing the tear stains. Axel didn't answer and Riku got the message: this wasn't the time or place.

"Riku, can you help me with Roxas?" The silver haired teen stepped forward and gently took the sleeping blonde into his arms carefully so as not to wake him. Roxas stirred in the foreign arms but relaxed. As Riku carried his boyfriend's brother he noticed how innocent he really looked compared to his everyday demeanor. While he was sleeping, he looked peaceful.

"I got him Axel. Don't worry I'll take him to his room."

"Yeah you won't have a problem finding that room." Riku gave a slight blush knowing very well what was meant behind that statement. Axel couldn't help but giving a small smile he replied with a 'thanks' as Riku carried Roxas towards the room. Axel stayed behind and turned to Sora.

"Why was he crying? What happened?" Sora asked worriedly. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was becoming a habit.

"It seems Roxas was violated. We were doing...stuff and I guess it triggered the memory. He freaked out." Blunt as always.

Sora was speechless. "But he never-"

"He never told anyone. He never would have, not until the truth came out on its own, like today. He thinks he can keep things like this to himself and pretend it never happened."

"I never knew. He dealt with this all alone. I wasn't there for him." Sora's eyes became watery and just as one tear fell, strong arms wrapped themselves around the brunette.

"I feel the same way kid, but I'll fix this. Trust me." The smaller teen nodded. Riku came down the stairs but didn't question anything.

Sora wiped the remaining tears away and said "I think I'll stay with Roxas tonight. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Call me if you need anything" both boys replied and Riku placed a soft comforting kiss on Sora's lips. Sora gave a weak smile and muttered "Thanks" and headed up the stairs. When the soft sound of a door closing was heard the redhead signaled for the other to follow. The two stepped out into the dark, cold night air and locked the door behind them.

"Where?"

"My house." Axel replied and they each went to their respective cars.

* * *

Upon reaching Axel's home, the two went inside and the redhead prepared some coffee. They sat at the kitchen table.

Riku took a sip of his drink "So..."

"Everything was going smoothly. Things were progressing a bit quickly and..."

"Is it that serious?"

"He was raped."

Riku stared at Axel as if he had grown a second head. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"It was about a year and a half ago. That's why he quit his job."

"Who did it?"

"His boss."

"Ansem?"

"Yeah."

"But how did you find out? He told you?"

"More like it accidentally came out and punched us in the face." Riku rose and eyebrow in question. Axel sighed.

"We were doing...things and that must have triggered that memory."

"It's not good to suppress things like that."

"I know. I guess it had always haunted him and he couldn't keep it in any longer. But you didn't see him, his face, his reaction. I didn't know what to do for him."

"Axel..."

"I'm going to kill that man."

"Axel."

"Well I never really promised Roxas I wouldn't..."

"You promised and you're still going to do it?"

"Like I said I never really did promise just changed the subject." Axel explained everything that had happened. The two sat in silence as Riku let everything sink.

"I'm in."

"What?!"

"I'm not going to let you do this all on your own."

"Oh yes you are."

"No and that's final. I've grown fond of Roxas and hearing what happened to him, well I want to break some limbs. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."

Axel smiled at his childhood friend. "Family huh?"

"Yup"

Axel gave an evil grin "So plan: 'Kill the Bastard Ansem' is set into motion."

* * *

Axel: Yeah! Off with his head for touching my Roxas.

Roxas: *blush* Its just a story

Nana: Yeah. Roxas is still a virgin

*all stare at Roxas*

Roxas: *blushes more* Nana!!!

Nana: Opps! Sorry.

Sora: *looks at Riku*

Riku: *looks at Sora*

Nana: *looks at them* Don't worry Sora I know you are definately not- *Riku covers my mouth*

Roxas: *narrows his eyes* What?

Riku: Nothing *sweatdrops*

Nana: *bites hand that's covering my mouth*

Riku: Owwww

Nana: The story is true based on them *smiles* Sora and Riku are not pure!

Roxas: *chases after Riku* I'm going to castrate you!

Nana: *wicked grin* *Hehe...you don't mess with the writer*

*all the boys look towards me sweat dropping as they watch me laugh maniacally*

{Nana}


	6. Plan: Kill the Bastard Ansem

The Things You Do To Me

CH 6

Plan: Kill The Bastard Ansem

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Around the late afternoon, sky blue eyes awoke to find himself in his bed. He turned over to see Sora asleep on his bed as well. Eyes opened to meet with identical ones.

"You're awake."

"Yeah....He told you didn't he?"

Sora's sad eyes looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "I didn't need to burden you with my problems."

Sora kneeled on the bed, glaring at Roxas.

"Telling me you were taken advantage of is NOT burdening me. I could have helped. We all could have. Axel, me, even Riku!"

Roxas sat up never meeting his twin's angry eyes. Tears fell from his blue eyes, landing on the navy sheets. Sora silently cursed himself for making his brother cry. He was suppose to be helping him.

"Roxas I -"

"I didn't ask for it. I never wanted it to happen." The tears fell more quickly and Sora didn't know what to do.

"I know you didn't. I'm just saying you didn't have to go through this alone. I- we could have been your support, just like now." The brunette wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and laid his chin on the elders shoulder, bringing a surprised Roxas to sit between his legs. The blonde relaxed into the hold and leaned into his brother closing his eyes. Letting the silence soothe his tattered soul.

* * *

Tired emerald eyes opened, remembering last night's events.

"_So what's the first step?" Riku asked._

"_Well how about we find out were he lives first."_

_The aquamarine eyed teen grinned. _

"_Leave that to me. Just give me your laptop and I'll have the information in a matter of minutes." Axel went into the next room and came back with a red and black laptop, handing it over to the silverette. Riku cracked open the machine and worked his skills. Riku was a computer genius among other things that should have landed him in jail by now. But hey, no one's complaining. He could and did anything from breaking in into locked and private accounts to deciphering codes to the more illegal things. A tech devil in disguise._

_Not even 10 minutes later and Riku had a smug grin on his face and his knitted brows and concentrated look was completely wiped away from his features._

"_Found the asshole. His info was freakin hard to find. Everything was locked up tight. Clearly he's up to no good." mumbled the silver haired teen._

_Axel took a look at the screen. His eyes narrowed._

"_This asshole must have a lot of money if he can bribe a whole council to let him go free 12 times the past three years. He's been charged for murder, drug dealing and...child molesting." The redhead muttered the last two words._

"_This guy is bad news Axel. He's somehow been charged not guilty every time."_

"_With the money from drugs and his sick side jobs, who wouldn't." he growled out while reading the profile._

"_Where does he live Riku?"_

"_Well there's a lot of different addresses. Wait...I found it."_

* * *

Nana: And so we begin our Kill the Bastard Ansem Arc

Ansem: Why me?

Nana: Cuz I say so ^^

Axel, Riku, Roxas, Sora: Yeah!

{Nana}


	7. In Motion

The Things You Do To Me

CH 7

In Motion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Night fell and both twins fell into a peaceful slumber while Axel and Riku prepared for the night's events.

"Ready Riku?"

"Yup. I'll drive."

The two made their way to the desired address. Armed with Riku's two pistols, blade and backpack with high tech equipment and Axel's gun, blade, and specialized flamethrower. Yes he actually did have one and Riku created it just for him, light, portable and locker stashable. Upon arriving they made sure to go over the plan once more.

The house was quite big, fenced with a six foot brick wall and the security system was impeccable. Of course if you had the money and the need to cover up your dirty needs, you would waste anything on having one. The location was in a desolated valley, alone for miles.

"Alright. It's now or never. You sure you don't want to back out?"

Riku grinned manically. "We're in this together."

Axel grinned. "Are you sure we can get through though?"

"Don't doubt me Ax." Riku unpacked some equipment and set it up.

"I'm going to plug this up to the electrical wiring. As soon as the lights go off climb the wall. I'll meet you towards the back." Axel nodded. Riku soon disappeared into the darkness and the redhead waited patiently. A few minutes had gone by and all the lights went out in a flash.

Axel made a dash for the wall and threw himself over. He landed with a thump on the wet grass. He got up and passed the useless light motion sensors and arrived at the back door. Axel waited and waited until he heard some noises coming from behind a bush. Riku stumbled out and landed at Axel's feet. Riku was bleeding from a gash on his cheek and panting heavily.

"What happened?!"

"Shhh. Not so loud." The aquamarine eyed teen wiped the blood from his face. "Turns out the bastard hires his own body guards. I encountered some of them on my way over here. They saw me so I had to get rid of them...but I let my guard down." He was finally regaining his breath. "Sorry Ax. One got away and there are probably more of them."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through this. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." The redhead helped the silverette to his feet. "I'm fine now, so let's go. Once the door is down we split up. If one of us gets the job done first we set the signal off."

"Got it." They rammed the door down. Axel headed for the right and Riku to the left.

* * *

Axel opened the door leading towards the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when an unknown voice said "Stop where you are and I won't kill you right away."

'Shit' thought Axel as a cold metal blade was pressed to his neck.

"Good boy." Axel growled and took his chance by moving out of the blade's way but still managed to slice his skin. He placed his hand where the small trail of blood seeped from his neck.

"Stupid brat."

"Fuck you." The unknown man launched himself at the emerald eyed man, knocking them both to the floor and sending his flamethrower a few feet away. Axel let out a sharp cry as the knife was wedged into his right shoulder. He kicked the man in his groin and used the chance to flip them over and strike the man on the head. The man cried out in pain and kicked Axel off him. The redhead landed on his wounded shoulder.

"You little piece of shit" the man yelled while holding his throbbing head. He launched himself at Axel, aiming the blade at the redhead's chest. Axel reached for his gun that was wedged in his belt and aimed for the head.

BAM! Blood splattered everywhere and the man fell forward, landing dead on Axel. He pushed the body off him. He still held the gun and the blood of his victim all over him as well. His heart was beating fast and his breath was coming out in heavy pants. Footsteps could be heard heading towards the direction of the kitchen. 'Fuck' he thought as he scrambled off the floor and grabbed his discarded flamethrower, making his way out into the hallway. Yells and murmuring could be heard close by. Axel ducked into the nearest room and clutched his aching shoulder.

"We found some guards dead."

"We have intruders."

'No shit Sherlock.' thought Axel.

"Search the house."

"How many of us are on duty?"

"15."

"Split up."

"Don't let them get away."

Soon the voices disappeared. He busted out of the room and took the nearest path up to the second floor. 'Riku you better be careful or so help me God' he thought as he ran and heard gunshots in the distance.

* * *

Riku stopped walking when he heard a gunshot. 'Fuck. I hope to God that wasn't Axel. He better be alright.' he thought. Riku heard people approaching and he took out his two pistols and loaded them and tossed the bag he was carrying to the side. Two men dressed in black stepped out.

"We got one over here!" one of them yelled and three more stepped into view.

'Five of them' Riku thought 'Too easy'. He aimed and shot both in front and back of him with arms stretched out. He managed to hit one but the rest took cover and aimed at him as well, hitting one of his wrists and dropping the pistol in that hand a few feet away.

"Damm" The remaining four surrounded him.

"Don't do anything reckless sweetie. Be a good girl and we might show you a good time."

Riku's eyebrow twitched. He kicked the gun out of nearest man's hand and pounced on his chest.

"I'm a guy you fucking idiot!" placing a blow to the head. The other two, no longer stunned, aimed and shot. Riku ducked and pulled his blade out and flung it at his nearest victim, hitting him between the eyes. Rolling off the stunned man he shot with his remaining pistol and picked up the tossed one and shot the remaining two in the legs, arms and chest, successfully killing one but only immobilizing the other, yet believing he finished them off both. He walked over to the dead man with the blade sticking out from his face and yanked it out. He stopped in front of the man he had hit earlier and aimed his gun for the chest.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Riku stood wide eyed and turned around facing one of the so called dead victims, blood sliding down his arm, waist and leg.

"You should always make sure you targets are dead kid." Famous last words as Riku threw the blade at his chest and fired three shots through the others heart.

"Now I'm sure." The last man clicked his gun and placed it behind Riku's back.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku elbowed the man and got behind him, dropping his weapons and grabbing a hold of his head.

"I'm just a nightmare." With a sickening crack the man fell to the ground.

Riku slid down a wall and rested, checking over his wounds.

"Just grazes..."he touched his side "Shit! The bullet is still inside. Fuck, if it weren't for those times I trained with Leon and Cloud I'd be dead. Crazy, psychotic, freaky, assassin hired cousins." Riku managed to mumble. He lifted himself up and retrieved his weapons and began climbing the stairs. As he reached the top he heard faint footsteps around the corner. Concealing himself in the shadows he brought out his blade and pounced.

Axel had managed to make his way to the second floor. Turning the corner he saw the faint gleam of a knife aimed for his neck. He blocked it with the hilt of his flamethrower just in time and aimed his gun for the attackers head.

"Axel?!"

"Riku?!"

They stood there weapons in hand and aimed at each other. They each took a step back and lowered their weapons.

"Why didn't you say something Riku?!"

"Right. I was going to give my position away to someone who could have been an enemy!" Riku hissed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"You really need to train with Leon and Cloud."

"I don't want a death wish."

"Right" he drawled out.

They stopped their bickering when muffled sounds were heard coming down the other hallway. They sneaked across the hallway and stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. The muffled sounds became sickening clear.

"P-please s-s-stop."

"Be quiet and stay still and it might not hurt as much."

Muffled sobs and creaking sound was all that was heard until a harsh SLAP rang through the air. The crying stopped and then "Stop your annoying crying or I swear I will kill you." Axel and Riku looked at each other and took a look inside. The sight they saw made their stomachs churn.

* * *

Nana: O.o

Riku and Axel: What did we see?

Nana: You will know next chapter

Roxas and Sora: When do we get to be in the chapters again?

Nana: Soon my darlings....soon

{Nana}


	8. Target Found

The Things You Do To Me

CH 8

Target Found

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

The target they had been searching for was just behind the door, screwing an innocent child into the mattress. They had seen enough. Riku and Axel barged into the room, weapons aimed at Ansem.

"Have you two come to enjoy the show?"

"Get off him you bastard." Axel snarled.

Ansem smirked and caressed one of the boy's tear stained cheek.

"So you want him all for yourself? How selfish."

Riku placed the gun to the man's head. "Now!"

Ansem pulled out of the boy, making the child cry out in pain while blood ran down from the boy's entrance into the sheets.

"He's a bit messy don't you think. Getting blood all over my clean sheets." Ansem replied while trailing a finger down his exposed lower body, lifting some of the boy's blood, mixed with another white substance, off of him and tasting it.

"But he's quite delicious."

Riku rammed the gun's handle into Ansem's face, creating a nasty cut across the man's cheek.

"You fucking bastard." Riku muttered. "Axel."

"Got it."

Riku shoved the man to his feet and dragged him away from the bed. Axel went over to the boy and undid the ropes around his arms. 'Fuck' Axel thought as the child, who looked no more than eight years old, backed away from him and tried to cover himself in bloody sheets.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. We just want to help." Axel removed his jacket and reached a hand out.

"Let me help you. I'll clean you up and stop the bleeding. We'll take you out of this hellhole." The child looked Axel over and nodded his head warily. The redhead smiled slightly. He gently picked the boy up and wrapped him up in his jacket. He grabbed the clean part of the sheets and wiped the blood off the child's lower body.

"What's your name kid?" Axel asked softly.

"D-d-demyx." stuttered the child.

"Nice name."

Riku turned his head for a split second to watch the child and his friend. That's when Ansem made his move.

He knocked the gun out of the silver haired teen's hand and grabbed a hold of the thin wrist, bringing the teen's whole right injured arm behind Riku's back with a harsh pull. A sickening crack was heard and Riku let out a sharp cry. Ansem pushed the aquamarine eyed teen to the ground and sat on top of him while grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling his head up roughly.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy." Ansem whispered in Riku's ear.

* * *

Axel had tuned when he heard the sound of a loud crack and his eyes met with the bastard sitting on top of his friend.

Ansem took the blade out of Riku's belt and held it to the teen's neck, making sure to put enough pressure to draw blood.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!?" yelled Axel as he stood in front of the trembling child.

Ansem smirked and stepped harder on Riku's good arm and dug his foot into the aquamarine eyed boy's side causing Riku to cry out from pain.

"Whatever do you mean? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Axel growled out. Demyx clung onto Axel's shirt while wrapping the jacket around him tighter.

The remaining guards came into the room, grabbing Demyx and Axel.

"Sir are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Bring me my pants."

The mad did as he was told. Ansem brought Riku and himself up off the floor.

"Take him." He ordered to another one of his men. He threw Riku at one of the guards.

Enraged at how that bastard just threw his friend, Axel tried to free himself from his captors and break every bone in that bastard's body. He managed to snap one of his captor's wrist and break the other's nose until he heard two gunshots and found excruciating pain coming from his left leg and lower abdomen. He looked down and found blood seeping out slowly from those two grazes. The uninjured men ran behind Axel and held him in place with a knife to his throat and nails digging into his earlier shoulder wound. He hissed out from pain.

"Axel, stay clam. I'm fine." Riku panted out, watching as the redhead relaxed and stopped struggling. 'Thank God they're only grazes. If they hadn't then he would be in some serious trouble.' Riku though as he worried for the well being of his friend. 'He should be thinking more about himself in this situation rather than me'.

Riku's vision blurred a bit from the pain in his broken arm. He observed everything around him. 'Crap'. All their weapons were spread throughout the room. They also had to worry about the kid. He still had a good hand and he intended to use it, but if he were to make his move he would have to be precise and Axel would have to follow. Riku was knocked out of his thoughts when Axel yelled out "You're hurting him!" The boy named Demyx was in a bone crushing grip.

Ansem made his way towards the trembling boy.

"Don't touch him" Axel snarled as the man stretched his hand out towards the child.

He laughed. "You are in no position to argue with me. One word and you all are dead." Ansem pulled the jacket open revealing the boy's naked body. The child let out a strangled sob as Ansem ran his hands up his thigh.

"Stop!" both Axel and Riku yelled.

Ansem turned around and walked over to Riku.

"You still have the strength to talk back, huh?" He roughly grabbed Riku's chin and brought his head up.

"Maybe I should just fuck you instead of the kid. You'll do just fine. Especially with this pretty face of yours."

Riku felt fear run throughout his body at those words. He didn't doubt the man would follow through.

Axel saw Riku's emotions play out in his aquamarine eyes. "Let go of him bastard!"

Ansem let go of Riku and watched Axel closely.

"I remember now. That red hair" grin "You were always be around that blonde. What was his name...oh yeah, Roxas. How could I forget those lips and that body under-" He never got to finish because he was being strangled by the furious redhead. Somehow Axel had been able to throw the two men off him. Riku took this chance to throw his head back and hit his target on the nose, breaking it, and letting him free.

Riku dove for the nearest gun and was able to shoot half of the men in the room until the bullets ran out. The remaining men shot and hit him twice in the leg and once in the shoulder.

"Riku!!" Axel was thrown off Ansem and landed across the room.

Demyx bit down on the hand that was holding him, making the man drop him.

"You little shit!" The man brought his blade out and was about to plunge it into the small body, when a flash of silver came behind the man and took the blade and plunged it into the owner's neck slicing a critical vain, killing the man. Riku fell in front of the boy, breathing harshly.

Demyx crawled over and asked "A-are you okay?" Riku gave the boy a smile and nodded, when infact he was far from okay. He was loosing too much blood. A shadow loomed over them. Ansem yanked the silver haired teen up by his hair and wrapped his free hand around the slender neck, depriving him of much needed air. Riku brought the blade he was holding up and ran a deep gash across Ansem's face, tearing skin off.

He pushed the teen back and grabbed his face, and let out an agonized yell. Riku landed next to Demyx, weapon falling to the ground and coughed violently, trying to regain his breath. Demyx clung onto Riku as the older boy wrapped his one able arm around the trembling boy.

Ansem removed one bloody hand from his face and charged at the aquamarine eyed teen. Riku saw the murderous look and covered Demyx's whole body with his. Ansem brought his hand down upon the silver haired teen's face and sent the boy flying into the edge the bed. Blood seeped from a gash in his head, his hold on the child loosened. His eyes were closed and he didn't move at all.

"RIKU!"

* * *

Riku: .....You. Got. Me. Shot!

Nana: Uhhh...sorry?

Sora: When are we going to be in the story again?

Nana: Soon

Roxas:.....You have no idea were this story is heading do you?

Nana: ...............

Axel: I think she's lost it.

Riku: More like she's never had it

SMACK

Nana: Until next time

{Nana}


	9. It's Over

The Things You Do To Me

CH 9

It's Over

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Axel had seen what had happened. The crying of the child and the still body of his friend made his blood boil.

"Demyx don't move from there!" Axel yelled. He threw the two guards he was struggling with off while removing the gun one of them had. He shot straight at their chests. Once they fell to the floor Axel turned around and clicked the gun at Ansem. As the man moved forward towards Riku, Axel yelled "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GO NEAR THEM!"

Ansem turned around "Or what?"

In a split second Axel was in front of him with the gun placed at his stomach.

BAM! Ansem fell to the ground with blood pooling around him.

Axel dropped the weapon and ran over to his friend and immediately checked the pulse. 'It's faint but there' he thought. He lifted Riku onto his back and cradled the crying boy in his arms.

"Everything's going to be alright" Axel whispered right before the boy passed out. He picked up his flamethrower off the bed and blasted it on, covering the bed in flames. They spread throughout the room quickly. Axel walked out the blazing room, holding the child in one arm the weapon in the other all the while balancing Riku on his back, and let the fire fall on every surface.

He shifted his weight of the bodies he was carrying, retracing his steps out of the house. As he ended up in the kitchen once again, he left his flamethrower on and threw it on the body of the man he had killed earlier before watching as it easily caught on fire. Axel quickened his pace and got a better hold of Riku and Demyx. Several feet away from the gate, Axel watched as the kitchen area exploded while the rest of the house slowly burned down. 'Seems the flames finally made it to the gas valves' the redhead meekly thought. He walked out through the gate, no use in sneaking out now, and gently laid the unconscious bodies in the car.

As Axel drove off he could see in the rear view mirror the flames extending into the yard. 'There won't be anything left'.

His vision blurred as he drove. 'Fuck'. His whole body hurt but shook it off. 'Almost there' he thought.

From the flames a shadow emerged and walked through the ashes of the estate into the cold night.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, Axel arrived at the only place he could go to right now.

He trudged up the steps with Riku and Demyx and placed them on the floor near the door. If he held them any longer he would probably drop them. Axel knocked weakly on the door and leaned on the doorframe. The wounds were finally taking a toll on his body.

'Come on Roxas...Sora...open up.' Axel knocked again. Finally the lights turned on and footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door.

Axel covered his eyes as the light shined in his face. He was greeted with a grumpy, sleepy Roxas clad only in a T-shirt and boxers.

Axel gave a small, painful smile and coughed out "I love you Roxas." The last thing he saw before his tired eyes closed were the wide terrified eyes of the boy he loved as he fell face first into small thin arms.

"Axel?" Roxas choked out. Axel could feel something warm and wet hitting his face. He couldn't leave Roxas, not like this, not this way, so it was up to the last resort. Before the darkness took him completely he said four words "Call Cloud and Leon." and then he felt and saw nothing.

* * *

Nana: *hides from flying objects*

Axel: Don't throw things at her!

Sora: Yeah, cuz if you kill the writer no more story.

Roxas: He has a point.

Riku: So what's gonna happen now? Are we going to die?

Nana: *peeks behind shield* I can't say cuz that would spoil my upcoming chapters *ducks again* *Demyx crawls behind shield with me*

Demyx: I'll protect you.

Nana: Awww kawaiii!!!!! *hugs Demyx*

*all boys want hug from me*

Axel Riku Sora Roxas: I'll protect you too!

Nana: *smiles and hugs them all* You guys are the best

Till next time

{Nana}


	10. What Happened?

The Things You Do To Me

CH 10

What Happened?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy *sigh*

* * *

Roxas opened the door and rubbed his sleepy eyes. 'Who could be at the door at this time of night?' He looked towards the darkness and heard an "I love you Roxas." Sky blue eyes opened wide as they looked at Axel leaning on the doorframe with blood dribbling down his chin as he fell forward into the blonde's arms.

"Axel?" He felt a warm liquid on his hands and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Call Cloud and Leon" was the last thing Axel said before he went completely limp in the blonde's arms. Roxas quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one, even though it was faint. He looked to his right and held back a scream when he saw the body of his brother's boyfriend and another body of a child.

He lifted the redhead as best as he could, his smaller stature making it difficult, and dragged Axel and the others inside.

He called for his brother "Sora! Sora! Come down here! Please hurry!"

Just as he closed the door Sora appeared at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"What's the prob-" he stopped and stared at his brother who was covered in blood surrounded by unmoving bodies.

"Help" Roxas managed to whisper.

Sora ran down the stairs.

"What happened?!" As he looked closely he noticed just who these people were. His hands shook as he reached for the bloody face of his lover.

"R-riku..."

"Sora, c-call Cloud and Leon. You have their number right?"

The brunette nodded and rushed out of the room and searched for his cell.

Roxas first moved the small child onto the recliner, then with a bit of difficulty Riku to the nearest couch and Axel to the other.

He ran to the bathroom and got all the medical supplies he needed as well as a handful of clean sheets. Roxas worked on Riku first since he seemed to be in the worst condition. He tried his best to stop and slow down some of the bleeding until Sora entered the room, phone clutched to his ear while tears streamed down his face.

"They're...They're..." his voice shook.

Roxas handed a roll of gauze and sheet scraps to Sora and told him "Go help Axel, please." He shakily took the phone from Sora and the younger twin nodded and walked towards the redhead.

Roxas placed the phone to his ear while he applied pressure to one of the bigger wounds on Riku's body.

"C-cloud? L-leon?"

"Roxas? Are you alright? What happened? What's wrong?" The voice was definitely Leon's worried one.

"It's Axel and Riku. They're hurt. Really bad. Blood everywhere. I don't know how this happened. If I call the ambulance they'll ask questions and they'll get in trouble somehow. Please help. I don't know what else to do. There's even a child here but he seems to look better then these two.."

"We'll be there as fast as we can. Just hold on."

Roxas heard the click on the other side of the line and tossed the phone.

He wrapped a few bandages around a stubborn wound and went over to the child. He looked peaceful, his dirty blond hair clinging to his face. Roxas made sure that the boy didn't have any serious wounds but when he unwrapped the jacket from the smaller form he saw that the child was naked and had scrapes and bruises all over his body with fresh and dried blood along his legs. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he already had a feeling what had caused this. His heart nearly broke. He tended to the scrapes and bruises while cleaning him up as best as he could.

He placed a blanket over the boy and walked over to Axel. Sora was still tending to his wounds.

"The bleeding has stopped a little" Sora murmured.

"I'm surprised they're still alive with the way they look right now."

"How's Riku doing?" Sora asked as he nodded to the previous statement.

"I'm not really sure. He's... just really fucked up."

Instantly the door to the house opened and a tall russet haired man with a scar across his face came into view accompanied by an almost as tall blonde carrying a big bag in his arms. They shut the door and walked over to the injured with quick nods as greetings, checking the injured over. They immediately began rewrapping some soiled bandages and taking care of the rest.

"Sora, can you come help me over here?" the fair blonde that went by the name of Cloud asked while he held out his hand. Sora walked over and took the extended hand. Cloud gave the boy a small smile and lead the brunette's hand towards an open wound on Riku's shoulder.

"Put some pressure there, okay."

'I swear if this idiot makes it through the night I'll kill him myself' Cloud thought as he worked quickly and swiftly.

Roxas turned towards the couch that held Axel and saw Leon working on the redhead.

"Come over here Roxas." The blonde obeyed and knelt down next to the older man, just watching his hands work.

"Who's the child?"

"I don't know."

"Bring him over."

Roxas nodded and brought the small child over, laying him in his lap. He brushed hair away from the small face.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"I'm sure."

Leon sighed. "These wounds can't be just from any ordinary fight. Well, the stuff we brought should help them, if even just a little. Riku's the one who's more banged up though. I don't see how they're still alive. Persistent little fuckers."

Roxas couldn't help but smile a bit. Leon finished wrapping up the shoulder and inspected his work.

"He should be fine for now." He turned around and examined the younger boy.

"He's fine. Just a bit banged up. I don't know how his mental state is in though. From what I'm seeing he was rammed into pretty harshly, He's too young for this." Leon ran his hand through his hair.

"Just like me, huh?"

Leon looked up and saw Roxas' sad and pained expression.

"I bet he didn't ask for this either." Roxas placed the boy in Leon's arms and got up to only lean on the opposite wall and slide down it. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them while laying his head in his arms. The shock had finally gone away and was replaced with fear. He began to cry.

Sora had seen his twin get up and watched him closely. When he heard the first sob his instincts told him to go to his brother.

"Go. I have everything under control. Riku's stable." Cloud told him.

Sora silently thanked him and went to his twin's side.

"Roxas. Are you okay?"

All of a sudden Sora was pulled into his brother's chest in a gripping hug, Roxas' face buried in his little brother's messy hair. Sora returned the embrace.

"I'm not okay Sora. I don't know what happened to them. I'm worried." Roxas sobbed out.

Sora tightened his grip. "It'll be okay." Or so he hoped, trying to make himself believe his own words.

Roxas took in a deep breath and dared to ask "What happened?"

Across the room steel blue eyes met with cyan ones. Both asking themselves the same question.

* * *

Nana: *sigh* so exhausted *flops down on something soft*

Leon: Umm Nana

Nana:wwhhaatt?

Cloud: Your using Riku as your personal pillow

Nana: *blinks and looks up*

Riku: *strares*

Nana: Do you mind?

Riku: *thinks* Just don't drool on me

Nana: *smiles* Thank Riku *nuzzles back into him*

Sora: That's the Riku I fell in love with

Roxas: Tha's just creepy. Riku being nice *shivers*

Axel: Now Roxas, don't be mean. We all love our beloved Nana, so it's only natural we do things we normally wouldn't do for anybody else. Wouldn't you let her cuddle up on you if it was her?

Roxas: I guess your right

Axel: I always am

Roxas, Sora and Riku: *roll eyes*

Nana: *purrs*

Cloud: Well shes knocked out. I guess we should give out the info.

Leon: I guess. *clears throat* So in behalf of our author we would like to say to please bear with her in her attempts to update as soon as possible.

Riku: She's busy from 7:00 AM -9:00PM dealing with school monday through thursdays.

Sora: The weekends are even worse since there are errands that need to be made while doing other pointless homework teachers decide to give and running her small buisness that needs to pick up.

Roxas: She would appreciate reviews to know what you think. Try to be nice. She's received some mean messages and we don't like it when Nana's sad.

Cloud Leon Riku Sora Roxas Axel: Bye and see you soon!

This has been a Nana-Chan Production

{Nana}


	11. Family

The Things You Do To Me

CH 11

Family

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

In Leon's arms the child stirred, opening turquoise eyes. He blinked once, twice, trying to focus his vision.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

Demyx looked up towards the voice meeting a brunette with steel blue eyes and a scar on his face. Instantly he panicked. He shot up and scooted away, despite how his body protested with the pain and looked around at the surroundings with wide eyes.

"Damm Leon, scare the poor child shitless."

Cloud got up and walked over to the trembling boy and knelt down in front of him. His sulking and grumpy demeanor melted away instantly.

"Hey." He gave the boy a gentle smile. Who would have thought he was capable of that.

"Don't be scared. You're safe now. Did that big, mean, and ugly lion scare you?" Cloud asked while he pointed at a gaping Leon.

Demyx nodded his head.

"We're friends and family of the guys who helped you." Demyx looked past Cloud's shoulder and saw his saviors resting and bandaged up. He looked around and saw the faces of the other three and saw no maliciousness in them. Cloud wrapped the jacket around the boy tighter.

"What's your name?"

Demyx tried to speak but his throat was dry and nothing came out. All of a sudden Roxas was next to them with a glass of water, handing it to the child.

"Here, this should help." the blonde told the boy while he knelt next to the older man. Demyx took the glass and drank.

"T-thank you. M-My name's Demyx."

Both Roxas and Cloud smiled.

Roxas asked "Are you in any pain?"

Demyx looked down and nodded slowly.

"I'm used to it." he mumbled. This caused for everyone's smile to falter.

Leon and Sora were sitting next to Axel and Riku when Sora suggested "How about you guys wash him up and clean his wounds. Maybe he'll feel better." Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

Roxas looked at Demyx and asked "Do you want to take a bath?"

Demyx though for a while and nodded.

"I'll carry him and you lead the way." Cloud instructed Roxas. The darker blonde nodded and motioned for the older man to follow.

Cloud neared Demyx and asked "Can I?" while outstretching his arms. Demyx lifted his arms in acceptance. The fair blonde lifted up the boy gently and followed Roxas up the stairs while the boy clung onto the navy tank top the man was wearing, not before glaring at Leon when the brunnette said "Momma Cloud is very good with children." Making Sora smile a tiny bit.

* * *

Cloud closed the bathroom door while Roxas prepared the bath.

"Give him to me." Roxas said while stretching his arms out to Cloud. The older man complied and handed Demyx over. The darker blonde gently took the boy into his arms.

Demyx wrapped his arms around the new body tighter.

"You have some grip there. You can wash yourself, right?" Roxas asked as he tried lowering the small body into the tub. Demyx only grabbed onto the shirt tighter and shook his head rapidly.

"N-no. Stay. I can't. It hurts."

Cloud and Roxas looked surprised at the younger boy. After some consideration Roxas stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water, clothes and all, while holding Demyx.

Cloud took one step towards the door until something took a hold of his pants. He turned around and saw it was Demyx.

"Please don't go."

Cloud sighed and sat down near the edge of the tub.

"Fine."

Demyx smiled. It was strange how this child seemed to trust them.

Roxas poured some water into the dirty hair and carefully removed the jacket, which clung onto the body with dry blood, with warm water. Demyx winced.

"Sorry." Demyx only nodded his head in understanding and Roxas finished removing the soiled jacket.

Cloud handed Roxas the shampoo bottle and then lathered up a washcloth.

"You wash his hair and I'll get his upper body." Cloud instructed and grabbed a small arm and scrubbed it down.

Roxas poured a quarter size amount of shampoo onto his palm and lathered it into the dirty hair. "Close your eyes and bend your head back when I tell you." he instructed and grabbed the shower head.

"Are you done Cloud?"

"Let me get his face." The fairer blonde brought the washcloth to the dirty face and said "Close your eyes" while holding the back of the head and scrubbed the dirt off.

"There. Keep them closed."

Roxas sprayed the water over the boy, letting it combine with the murky water below. He then drained the tub and filled it with clean, warm water.

Cloud sat on the tub's edge and lifted the child so Roxas could kneel and hold the boy up to finish washing him. Demyx gave a shiver as his body left the warm water.

"Sorry." both boys mumbled.

Roxas who was now at shoulder level with Demyx wrapped one arm around the small child, supporting him.

"We're going to need you to spread your legs a little so we can scrub off the blood. You'll feel uncomfortable but if you can do it yourself..." Roxas trailed off.

Demyx shook his head with a no, knowing full well his capabilities at the moment. If he took a look at himself, the blood, the pain...all of that would lead to terrible memories. All this time he had tried to focus on the people before him so that wouldn't happen. So he spread his legs, leaning on the teen's chest and digging his hands into the dry part of the other's clothing.

Cloud got to scrubbing off the dried blood and semen but made sure not to harm the child further while Roxas worked on the abused back. Demyx tensed when the cloth clad hand neared his entrance.

"Relax Demyx. I need to get clean as much as possible. I'm sure you don't want to keep feeling that stuff inside you." The turquoise eyed boy nodded and relaxed slightly at the older man's words.

"Roxas. Try to keep his mind focused on something else."

The teen nodded and drew soothing circles against the younger back. What better to focus on something else than a conversation. As Roxas conversed with Demyx, Cloud washed away the dried substances as best as he could without entering the child to much. Demyx could feel the cloth semi inside him, ridding him of the blood and semen.

Roxas felt the hands tighten on his shirt.

"Hey, hey Demyx. Talk to me. Do you know of anyone we can get in contact with for you? Like a family member or something?" This certainly took the child's mind off the current situation but not in a good way.

"I have no one. H-he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured my brother and made me watch until he got bored with him and killed him to. I have no family. I'm all alone." You could hear the pain and sadness flow out of him while he buried his head in Roxas neck and cried. Cloud had finished cleaning him sometime ago.

Roxas' heart broke. He let the child slide down back into the water and held up the tear ridden face up so there eyes could meet.

"You're not alone. Not at all. You have Axel, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon and me. It depends on you, but if you're willing to be apart of my family you'll have a place to call home and a family that will always love."

Demyx looked stunned for a moment and then quickly flung his arms around Roxas and cried some more, but not tears of sorrow but rather tears of joy.

Cloud couldn't help but smile. "I just know this ties me in somewhere."

"Yeah from now on you'll be Uncle Cloud."

"You'll make a good mom Roxas."

"I see now why you hate it when Leon calls you Momma Cloud."

Cloud laughed sheepishly. "Well let's finish getting this guy cleaned up."

They washed and rinsed the boy once more just to make sure he was properly cleaned, the air feeling much lighter than a few moments ago.

"Out you go" the fairer blonde said as he opened up a big fluffy towel and Roxas handed Demyx over into Cloud's strong capable hands.

"Let's get you dry while Momma Roxas dries himself."

"Haha. How about we call you grandpa instead since you're pretty old." Roxas rolled his eyes and wrapped his waist in a towel removing the boxers and t-shirt.

"I'm not that old." Cloud grumbled.

Roxas laughed at the face the older man was making.

"I know. I'm just messing with you. Besides you look way younger than you really are. Alright. Off to my room then."

Roxas went across the hall to his room and searched for clothes for him and Demyx while Cloud followed carrying a warm, clean and fluffy towel wrapped Demyx.

"What did you mean by 'I look younger than I really am.'?"

"Riku's always talks about you guys. How you always looked after him when Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj, would pick on him even though that would make them pick fights with you. How his favorite cousin Leon would come and beat the shit out of everyone who would pick on you and him. How he was glad that you found someone that loves you, especially since it was Leon even though the family thought relationships within the family was a sin, even more so that both of you are guys. He was glad that you two took him away from that hellhole and that lead him to meet Sora and Axel."

Roxas cursed as he tripped over a pair of shoes making Cloud laugh and receiving a glare from the younger blonde.

"I really need to find a way to keep my brothers mouth shut. He talks to much." Roxas gave the man a grin "One day Axel asked Riku why he looked younger and more innocent than he really was with that silver hair of his and he said "It's all thanks to Leon and Cloud. You'll see once you meet them." he said that with a smirk too and when I saw you guys I immediately saw it."

Cloud tilted his head.

"Well Riku told us your guy's age and Leon doesn't look 25 and you don't look 22."

"How old do we look?"

"About 21 and 18. You don't look legal and Leon looks like a college freshmen."

"No wonder I'm surrounded by perverts." Cloud mumbled.

Roxas laughed. "Hmm, I think I need to search Sora's room instead. I'll be back." He murmured something under his breath and was gone.

"Well Demyx. Now I can't murder my damm brother. Stupid squirt made me soft. He better make it through because I didn't take all that shit for him so he could go suicidal." Cloud sighed. "I can't imagine loosing him." he whispered to a supposedly sleeping Demyx in his arms.

"You're a good big brother." Mumbled Demyx as he snuggled closer to the blonde making Cloud smile.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile the brunettes downstairs were taking care of their patients.

* * *

Nana: It feels like Cloud molested Demyx O.o

Cloud: I didn't!

Demyx: He didn't!

Riku:...

Leon:...

Sora:...

Roxas:...

Axel:...

Nana:...What?

Everyone: nothing

Nana: *sigh* Well I think I'm going to make a side story on Riku, Cloud and Leon about their past. All I know is plot bunnies attacked while I wrote this and now they're gnawing at my head saying 'Write it! Write it!'

Cloud: *lifts Nana up and places her in Leon's lap* Just rest up and then you can decide what's going to happen next

Nana: He's like a human pillow too *yawns* I think I'm going to take you up on that offer

Roxas: Well until our author wakes up and has a new chapter. Later

{Nana}


	12. Everything Will Be Fine

The Things You Do To Me

CH 12

Everything Will Be Fine

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

Sora merely watched the slow rise and fall of Riku's chest as the silver haired teen's breathing became steadier. He lovingly brushed a few strands away from his lover's face and caressed his cheek.

"He'll be okay. I know Riku and he's one stubborn brat. He won't let this hold him back."

Sora sighed. "How's Axel doing?"

"He'll be okay...eventually. It'll just take longer for him to recover."

"You know all this how?"

"My job requires for me to know."

"What is your job?"

Leon smirked. "Killing people. I prefer the term assassin rather than killer though."

"What?"

"You ask too many questions and that can lead you to your downfall one day, Sora."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. We only take out corrupt people and such. We don't take assignments unless we do a thorough background check and we don't deal with women and children."

"But what if those men are fathers or husbands?"

"There you go again asking questions you shouldn't. I swear if you end up with Riku and he gets into this job then he'll have his hands full making sure you don't piss off anyone in this business. But to answer your question, the type of people we take out don't deserve those titles.

"We?"

"Yeah. Cloud is my partner."

"In more ways than one." mumbled the brunette.

"How the-"

"Riku talks bout you guys. So I'm guessing he learned all his fighting skills from you guys?"

"Well someone had to teach him how to defend himself. Cloud and I couldn't be around all the time."

"Who taught you guys?" Sora asked while he applied a wet towel to Axel's forehead.

"My dad and Cloud's uncle...Vincent. He's one of those special agents for that weird military and weapons company, ShinRa. He's in charge of all the lower divisions that do our type of work. Dad was experimented on during his childhood until his brother, Sephiroth, got him out of there. He was never the same, so they say. Dad's unstoppable but even though they say he's a heartless killing machine they don't really know him. He's a loving father and uncle and he cares for those who are important to him even though he doesn't show his emotions clearly but if you know him it's easy to tell. He's not a bad person." Leon stopped talking for a moment and looked at Sora. The younger brunette blinked and just stared at the older man while he rose and eyebrow and tilted his head.

"What?"

"Riku was right."

"Huh?"

"You have something that makes people open up to you. You had me rambling on and the only people that can usually get me to talk are my dad, Cloud, and Riku. No wonder he's madly in love with you."

Sora blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"I can tell you really love your father. You're really lucky that you have a dad that's special and taught you all the things he knows."

Leon chuckled. "My old man didn't teach me everything. He didn't want me following in his career."

The teen sighed. "I wish I'd known my parents."

"You have Roxas don't you? He loves you enough as a brother and a parent."

Sora looked up into steel blue eyes and gave a huge grin. Before the younger brunette could reply a groan was heard from one of the couches. Riku's hand went up and grabbed at his bandaged head.

"Shit! Who the fuck hit me? My head's killing me!"

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran towards his lover.

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora's left eyebrow twitched and he grabbed a fist full of silver hair.

"You stupid idiot! You're at my house where you practically bled to death. What the hell did you do this time to end up like this?!" the angry brunette yelled in his boyfriend's ear.

"Owowow! Sora let go! Stop yelling!"

Leon sighed. "Sora let go of Riku or his head injury won't heal. It's already bleeding again."

The blue eyed teen let go and knelt beside the couch and buried his head into the others shoulder while cupping his lovers face gently. His other hand digging into the sheet that covered the almost naked teen.

"You had me worried. I didn't know if you would be alright." Sora sobbed.

Riku felt some of his bandages dampen. He weakly lifted an arm and placed it in the spiky mop of brown hair.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Leon got up and walked over to the two.

"Leon?"

"Barely recognized I'm here, huh?"

"Why-"

"Sora and Roxas called us and told us you guys were in really bad shape. Did you guys know you had them worried to death? Honestly, what the hell happened? And I expect the truth." Leon explained as he slowly helped Riku sit up. The silver haired boy put on a pitiful child look.

Leon sighed but smiled. "Don't give me that look Riku." and then he chuckled "It may have worked on Cloud but you know I'm immune to it." The older brunette said as he ruffled his cousin's hair.

"You'll tell me everything after you rest. If not I'll just have to use my interrogation skills on you." At these words the bandaged teen paled and aquamarine eyes widened, making Leon laugh at the expression. "Anyway, I'll let Sora comfort you for now."

Riku and Sora blushed at the last comment. The silverette opened his mouth to say something when a groggy voice across from them said "Don't let them comfort each other on the couch unless you want Roxas to have a heart attack by having to see his little brother being screwed into a mattress a second time. So get a room." the redhead sighed "Never mind. You guys shouldn't even be fucking each other...yet."

All occupant in the room stared at Axel as his head turned to look at them.

"What?"

Leon rose an eyebrow while he watched Riku and Sora turn different shades of red as he dared to ask "A second time?"

"Yeah, Roxy caught them doing the nasty on his bed." The emerald eyed teen chuckled out.

"Axel!"

By now the brunette looked as if he were going to pass out any second and his companion was ready to kill.

"Sora breathe. Riku calm down. Ugh, I'm going to have Cloud deal with you about your recent activities."

"Crap. I'm doomed, no dead is more like it." Riku muttered while Sora told him it would be fine.

All was silent until Leon randomly blurted out "Wait! How the hell are BOTH of you awake?!"

The three sweat dropped.

"He's a little late."

"Guess he forgot that we defy the impossible, huh?"

The auamarine eyed teen cracked a smile and was about to reply back when he began to cough violently. Axel sat up quickly and a rush of dizziness passed through him. Leon lowered the pryo back down on the couch and told him to not move and rushed over to his cousin where Sora was currently rubbing the silver haired teen's back as the coughing subsided. Riku removed his hand from his mouth and saw blood. The taste of copper lingering in his mouth.

When the smell of blood hit the emerald eyed teen's nose, he made his way to get up but Sora was by his side in a second.

"Don't. You'll just injure yourself more. Leon's got it under control."

Axel watched as Leon gently wiped the blood off Riku's mouth and hand. Whispering "Lay down Riku. You're over doing it. Just rest and you'll be okay. This is nothing, don't panic." Once the steel blue eyed man had successfully calmed and cleaned his cousin, he went over to his bag and took out two syringes.

"Leon." Riku warned.

"Don't even bother. You both need rest and you keep bleeding all over the sheets and everything. Giving all of us more work and time to worry about you." Sure enough blood was on the floor and couches. Now the recently clean bandages were spotted with fresh blood as were the sheets. A lot of replacing was going to be needed.

"We're not that bad condition that you need to drug us to sleep." Riku protested.

"Says the one who is still trying to catch his breath from the coughing fit he just had." Muttered the sky blue eyed boy.

Of course Sora's lover had heard that comment and glared.

Steel blue eyes locked with aquamarine ones and in a blink of an eye Leon was behind Riku and plunged the syringe into the silver haired teen's neck first.

"Leon you-" Riku didn't finish his sentence as his eyelids got heavy and his body went limp. Sleep consumed him.

Axel chuckled. "That's a pretty handy way to shut him up."

"It is. Now are you going fight me as well?"

"Naw. Just stick me with the needle already."

Leon took the teens arm and stuck the needle into the wrist. The drug slowly took effect.

"Hey, you never told me how Demyx is doing?"

"Axel you should really worry about yourself instead, but Demyx is fine. Roxas and Cloud are taking care of him. My brother is really worried about you and wants to beat the crap out of you for worrying him when you wake up so rest and get better so you won't hurt as much when he gets a hold of you." Sora explained with a smile.

The redhead let out a content sigh and chuckled lightly.

"That's my Roxy." Sleep consumed him as well.

It was at that moment that Cloud, Roxas and Demyx descended the stairs.

"Good timing. Help me carry them up stairs Cloud." The older brunette approached the redhead and lifted him up.

"Damn. He's freakishly tall for his age." Leon muttered as he cradled the teen.

"That's what I'm always saying. " Roxas whispered into the dirty blonde child's ear with a grin.

Cloud chuckled. "It took you to have to carry him to notice?" He asked amusingly as he lifted up his baby brother. Leon mumble incoherently.

Sora led them to the rooms while Roxas stayed downstairs. The child was dressed in clothes that were a bit to big.

"Sorry about the clothes. I'll buy you some new ones tomorrow. They were the smallest I could find."

"It's okay." The sleepy child yawned and snuggled into the teens chest.

Roxas smiled. "I guess it's time for someone to get some sleep. He sat on the partly clean part of the couch and cradled the child and rocked him to sleep. The three came down the stairs and the young brunette sat down next to his twin and watched him rock Demyx. Cloud collected the soiled sheets and other scattered items and Leon leaned on the couch overlooking the three currently occupying it.

"You're really good with children Roxas." Leon stated in awe.

"I've had practice with Sora. If you can handle him you can handle anything else."

"Hey!"

The older men laughed as Roxas stuck out his tongue and Sora pouted.

"Riku did mention something about you raising Sora up as children."

"Yeah well, our parents died in a plane crash when we were little and we were moved from relative to relative who didn't want us."

"How are you two living in this house alone?"

"Our parents left us a will. The house came with it. Once I was able to take care of the both of us I packed our things, took Sora and moved out."

"Roxas was my mom, dad and brother growing up." The young brunette said with confidence while entwining one of his hands with his brother's free one. Roxas turned his head to look at Sora and then to their entwined hands. He gave a genuine smile and gave the hand a small squeeze. This did not go unnoticed by the older men. Both gave each other short knowing glances with smirks on their faces.

"Hey guys, it's late. Go get some rest. Cloud and I are going to get a few more supplies and run a few errands. We'll be back later today."

The twins nodded sleepily. Cloud handed the bags to Leon and the brunette grimaced. The blonde smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't complain. Oh, by the way-" cyan eyes blinked and watched how the two boys were snuggled together, already asleep. Cloud smiled and muttered "Cute." He retrieved a blanket and laid it over the sleeping trio, deciding on not moving them from where they were.

"Come on Momma Cloud. Let's go." The scarred man whispered into his lover's ear and wrapped his free arm around the small waist and dragged him out the door.

* * *

Nana: So what do you think?

Axel: I like the way you shut Riku up

Riku: *glare* Leon give me one of those syringes and let me plunge it into his eye

Nana: No! Bad Riku! You musn't do thing like that. How would I replace him?

Sora: Well then you can make a fic where Roxas nurses Axel's bad eye. Filled with fluff.

Nana: *grins deviously*

Leon and Cloud: *stare at Nana* Sora what have you unleashed?

Roxas: I will not! I have enough trouble worrying about him in this fic! *covers mouth at registration of what he said*

Axel: You really do care!

Roxas: *blushes furiously* I never said I didn't

Riku: Someone's coming out of his shell

Sora: I'm so happy you're finally opening up Roxas *hugs his Other tight*

Nana:*sigh of relief* Finally. *moment of silence* Leon please stop trying to suck Cloud's face off. Axel stop groping poor Roxas, we know your happy. *twitch* AND Riku, put Sora's pants back on and get off him!!!!

*all three couples jump slightly and do as they are told*

Riku: *whispers* I thought this is what all yaoi lovers dream about

Nana: Yeah but not when I don't have my camera!

*boys sweatdrop*

Nana: Anyways, feel free to leave a review but no flames, please.

Axel: Yeah, Nana would like to hear from the readers

Roxas: To see what you think

Sora: And any future fics you might want to see

Riku: You mean read

Leon: Same thing

Cloud: *nods*

Nana: What they said, cuz sometime I feel unappreciated when I don't hear from you. Remember this is for you my faithful readers. *sigh*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating my other stories as well. Sayonara^^

{Nana}


	13. In The Dark

The Things You Do To Me

CH 13

In The Dark

* * *

A/N: No I'm not dead, but it sure felt like I was dying. Sorry for the VERY late update. It's pretty short but it's something. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yet I wish I did.

* * *

Sky blue eyes slowly opened to a low noise coming from outside. Hands came up to rub the sleep away and plump pink lips let out a yawn. Another, seemingly louder, noise made it's way to Sora's ears, making the boy jump a bit and the other two sleeping blondes stir but not waken.

'What is that noise? I thought it had been my imagination.' The brunette got up and headed towards the back door where he heard another 'Thump'. It was still dark out, but a few rays of light signaled that dawn was approaching.

Sora mumbled "Need more sleep. Probably an animal. Wonder if Roxas would let me keep it?" Another 'Thump' was heard. Grumbling the brunette reached out and opened the door. A shadow loomed over him. As Sora adjusted his view, his eyes widened at who stood before him. His mouth opened to let out a ear splitting scream and his body took one step back but the shadow lunged forward, stopping the brunette from his actions.

* * *

Roxas woke to shuffling coming from the back of the house towards the kitchen. Noticing his missing brother he thought 'What is that boy up to?' . He got up while trying not to disturb the sleeping child and headed towards the hall. The blonde hit his foot on the door frame and cursed. The noises stopped but he thought he could hear whispering. The blonde entered the kitchen while his hand searched for the light switch, flicking it on. His eyes widened, not believing what he saw.

* * *

Nana: Umm...that was....short

Roxas: Very

Nana: *glares* No need to be sarcastic

Sora: What's going to happen to me?

Nana: Do not be afraid.

Sora: Why does that not reassure me?

Roxas:......

Nana:...........

{Nana}


	14. Do You Remember?

The Things You Do To Me

CH 14

Do You Remember?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

A/N: Next chapter will be the epilogue and marks this story's completion.

* * *

Roxas' eyes couldn't believe what they saw. The back door was wide open and his baby brother was pinned to the kitchen's wall by some unknown man. His pajama bottoms were halfway down his hips while a man with tattered clothes, messy hair, covered with dirt grime and ashes stood over Sora. His dirty hands digging into the brunette's hip and shoulder.

"Let my brother go!"

The man turned his head around and gave a wicked grin.

"Why hello there Roxas. Remember me?"

The voice sent chills all over the blonde's body. Fear consumed him and he whispered "Ansem?"

The unrecognizable man gave a small laugh.

"You do remember."

If Roxas had only seen the face and not heard the voice he would never have known it was Ansem. A nasty bloody wound ran across his face that was covered with dirt and ash, making it impossible to identify him with just looks.

The blonde's body began to tremble with fear as his mind remembered what this man had done to him.

"Roxas."

Said boy was knocked out of his trance. He looked over to his crying brother. What was he suppose to do?

"L-let him go Ansem."

"Why? I might want to have some fun with him."

Sora let out a whimper as he was harshly pulled off the wall and pushed up against Ansem's chest, a hand clamped tightly around his throat.

"Stop! Please. Don't hurt him. I-I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt him."

"It sounds tempting but I want to know if he's a screamer like you. Do you think he's still a tight, little virgin? I know you were."

Embarrassment, rage and other emotion ran through Roxas as the man spoke. He looked into his brothers scared, crying, wide sky blue eyes, not knowing what to do. At this moment Demyx came into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"I heard yell-" His turquoise eyes grew wide and his body took a step back. Roxas picked him up before he let out a scream.

"Shhh. Please calm down. Don't scream."

The child clung closely onto the blonde and screwed his eyes shut while crying silently.

Ansem gripped Sora tighter making it hard for the brunette to breathe.

"If that brat is here then so are the other two. Guess now is the perfect time to repay my thanks for their lovely visit."

The white haired man lowered his free hand down the brunette's pants while Sora let out a whimper.

"Don't-" Suddenly the man took out a gun and pointed it at Roxas. As he heard the gun click a pair of arms pulled him back and a red and silver blur rushed past him as someone yelled "Don't move."

Roxas hit the floor and looked to where Ansem had previously been standing. The crazed man was on top of Axel, strangling the life out of him while Riku was against the wall cradling a terrified Sora. Two gun shots were heard as blood splattered all over the redhead from the two bullet wounds in the mans skull and neck. Before the dead body could completely fall on top of Axel, Leon kicked the man away and pulled the redhead towards him. Cloud was standing just outside the back door, placing his gun back into it's place. The sun had risen a long time ago.

* * *

"The nosey cops will be here soon. Let's get them into the living room." Cloud ordered as he stepped over the dead body. Sure enough no later than 20 minutes the house was packed with cops. One officer tried to approach the shaken teens until Leon and Cloud blocked his way.

"Please step aside. I need to question them."

"Actually you are not to go near them at all." Leon spoke.

"Just who do you think-"

"We are men working for ShinRa's 'Underground Sector'. Agents specializing in the assassination of A class criminals and such. As generals of our squad and right hand men to 'Chaos 'Valentine and personal bodyguards to Shin Ra's president, do you really want to question our actions?" Cloud growled out while Leon flashed their badges to the man.

"I-I-"

"All you need to know is that the man, named Ansem, was killed by our own special Chocobo head by orders from ShinRa's own president."

Cloud glared at his lover as he used his rather annoying nickname he acquired at work. Leon smirked and continued "The man was already on ShinRa's list. Look him up. You're dismissed."

The officer quickly turned around and left the room. Axel and Riku stared at the two while Cloud smacked Leon upside the head and muttered curses.

"Chocobo head?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow. Riku snickered while the fair blonde glared daggers at everyone and anyone his eyes met with.

Axel kept on staring. "Now that you mention it-"

"If you want to keep your life I suggest not finishing that sentence." Cloud hissed. Leon chuckled lightly, wrapped his arms around his lover, and pecked him on the lips.

"Chill babe. They're just curious." Leon turned to the teens on the couch "It was either that or Blondie, but the second one is over used and unoriginal, plus it doesn't piss him off as much." the brunette finished with a smirk.

The twins smiled as they watched the couple quarrel. Their minds focusing on something else rather than what had happened minutes ago, letting their frazzled nerves relax. They were sitting next to each other with Roxas' arms wrapped securely around Sora, glad that his little brother was safe, while Demyx slept in the redhead's lap. The older boys had their arms also wrapped around their respective partners, having all the bodies tangled together in one great big heap.

"Before Cloud rips your head off, I didn't know you could act like a stuck up jerk and get away with it with your job."

"Yeah who would have thought that Leon could have been professionally jerkish."

The steel blue eyed man simply answered " It has its perks. No one can question ooff-"

Leon grunted as Cloud dug his elbow into the brunette's rib. "Shut up Leon. You already know that these two idiots are trying everything they can to join the 'family business'. Cloud ground out the last two words and his lover wrapped his arms around the cyan eyed man's waist and pulled the body flush against him.

"Over your dead body right?" the older brunette nibbled on the fair blonde's ear and placed a kiss on the pale neck.

"Damn straight." Cloud relaxed and closed his eyes as Leon administered a few kisses and touches here and there.

Riku cleared his throat making the older men look at him.

"First off, eww and get a room. I don't want to see my brother making out in front of me." Cloud rolled his eyes. " Second we WILL get into ShinRa's Underground Sector. You guys need all the help we can get since the new recruits suck big time and we're the best you have besides you two. Even Uncle Vincent agrees. You, dear brother, will live to see the day when we work side by side." By now Cloud's left eyebrow was twitching.

"He's right."

"I know and I hate you."

"Love you too." Leon replied as he dragged the cyan eyed man to the opposite couch and sat him in his lap.

Roxas rose an eyebrow "I don't think I want to know."

Axel whispered "You don't."

* * *

Soon after the cops had left and no evidence of what had occurred was left minus the few blood stained items that needed replacing. Seven exhausted bodies slept the morning away in the living room and did not wake until the late afternoon.

* * *

Nana: Another short chapter but Ansem is finally dead. For good this time.

Ansem: *walks towards Nana all bloody* Nanaaaaaaaa...wwhhyyy did youoo kill meee?

Nana: Eekk! What the hell!?

Leon and Cloud: *Shoot the scary man*

Ansem: *falls dead*

Axel, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Leon, and Cloud: *rush over to Nana* Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

Nana: Relax guys I'm fine. I thought I had killed him off though.

Ansem: *pops back up* That hurt dammit! I was just fooling around!

*we all scream* *now Riku and Axel shoot*

Ansem: Oww! Fuck! Stop it! *blood squirts everywhere*

Axel: *lifts Nana up and takes off* It's a persistent asshole zombie! Run!!!

*the rest take off after him*

Ansem: Wait! *chases after*

{Nana}


	15. Epilogue: A New Chapter

The Things You Do To Me

CH 15

Epilogue: A New Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

* * *

The family was gathered in the living room where a laughing Demyx shifted in an emerald eyed man's lap.

"Uncle Sora, Uncle Riku, can we go out and play? Papa Axel too!"

Everyone in the room cracked a smile as Axel stood up and hoisted the turquoise eyed boy onto his shoulders. Demyx let out a string of giggles and grabbed onto fiery red locks and leaned over so he was looking at emerald eyes upside down.

"It's super, awesome, ninja, great looking, sexy Papa Axel. Got it memorized Dem?"

The child burst out laughing and nodded. The two headed out and sounds of laughter and joy could be heard.

Roxas chuckled. "I think his ego just inflated."

Sora lifted himself up and dragged Riku with him outside.

"I'm definitely going to adopt next. Now hurry, Dem-Dem is waiting." the chocolate brown haired twin exclaimed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" The aquamarine eyed teen asked as they shot out the back door.

"Nope. Now let's practice on your father skills."

"Anyway..." the steel blue eyed brunette began "have you gotten any word from the Adoption Agency?"

Roxas opened his mouth to reply when a knock at the door silenced him. The three rose an eyebrow. Cloud got up and went to open the door to be met with a man with black spiky hair in a black suit.

"Umm, can I help you?"

"Yes. I am looking for a Roxas Hikari and an Axel Sinclair. Are they home?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

"Oh, Mr. Fair. You didn't say you were going to stop by today the last time we talked." Roxas stood up to greet the man as he entered the living room. As soon as the man shook each of the occupant's hands he introduced himself and got right down to business.

"Well it has come to my attention that the investigation for the adoption of Demyx is finished and I thought I would be the first to tell you as soon as possible the agency's answer."

"Well?"

The man had on an expressionless face on and when he gave a wide smile Cloud, Leon and Roxas thought maybe he was high on something.

"We give Roxas Hikari and Axel Sinclair full custody of Demyx."

All were silent until Roxas broke out into a huge smile. Cloud and Leon gave their congratulations. The moment was ruined by Sora's voice yelling "Riku! Axel! Stop fooling around! If you reopen a wound or give yourselves new ones then I will personally make sure you'll bleed to death and Demyx will help make sure of it!"

The people in the house paled. Roxas gave a nervous chuckle.

"Umm..."

"Ahh! Run Demyx! It's the attack of the hormonal semes!"

Laughter rang throughout the house as Sora and Demyx ended up in the living room followed by two flustered teens. The group calmed down as they saw Mr. Fair.

"Zack! What brings you here?"

"You would call me by my first name rather than my last, wouldn't you Axel?" the man smiled.

"Of course."

Zack turned to the small blonde and asked "So Roxas am I going to tell them the news or are you?"

"What news?"

"Dem, come here." The child walked over to the blonde's open arms.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked as he was lifted up.

Roxas chuckled. "You know how we've been going through this process to adopt you?"

The child nodded.

"Well Mr. Fair has told us the agency's answer. So the problem is..." Demyx's hands tightened on the blonde's sleeve. "Which last name are you going to take? Hikari or Sinclair?"

The turquoise eyed child began to cry tears of joy and wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck. Axel was the one who spoke up.

"I think Demyx should choose Sinclair."

"Why?" practically everyone asked. Axel looked at the confused blonde holding Dem.

"Because a certain Hikari will no longer have that name."

Silence.

Suddenly a squeal erupted from a short brunette and everyone turned to look at Sora. He began choking Riku while he jumped up and down and shook the teen violently.

"Did you hear!? Did you hear!? Axel proposed! Axel proposed!"

Cloud went over and pulled the small brunette off the other and Leon caught the disoriented Riku.

"Opps. Sorry."

"Who gave him sugar?" asked a blushing Roxas. Cloud shifted and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Did you give him some?" Riku asked as he regained his balance.

"Well..I..umm..maybe."

Leon sighed. "He's already had about a week's worth of sugar this morning. That's why we said no more for today."

"But he gave me that look! The one Riku pulls on me and it was only a small piece!"

Everyone broke into laughter except the silver haired teen who had turned a nice shade of red.

"Awww Riku. You still pawn your brother with those teary eyes of yours?" Axel snickered.

"Shut it."

A few seconds later Sora knocked out in the fair blonde's arms.

"Umm, that was quick."

Zack left a few minutes later after explaining some of the process they would still have to go through for the adoption. Riku took his brunette up to their room while Cloud and Leon took Demyx to the park. After the incident Leon Cloud, Riku and Axel had moved into the twins home. There was enough room to spare with the four bedroom and three bathroom house and the guest house in the back with two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Axel and Roxas were all alone in the newly refurbished living room enjoying each others company. Roxas leaned on the emerald eyes teens shoulder while Axel wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did-did you really mean that?"

The redhead chuckled. "Every word. But to make a proper proposal I need-" Axel stopped talking and put on a serious face.

"Axel? What's-"

"Wait. I have it."

He got up off the couch and knelt on one knee before the blonde while digging around the many chains he was wearing around his neck at the moment.

"Roxas Hikari." the redhead pulled a chain off and took whatever had been dangling on it off. "When I first saw you I knew there was something special about you and I wanted to have you by my side. I've pissed you off countless times and made you worry more than you should ever have to. One thing is certain, I would do anything for you."

"You've actually proved that already." Roxas replied, his eyes glazed with tears. Axel cupped a cheek tenderly and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"Now Roxas-baby don't cry. I wanna see that gorgeous face tear free." He kissed the teens forehead and continued "I'm giving you my heart and soul and if you want, my name too. I would be honored if you became a Sinclair." Axel opened his palm and in it was a simple but beautiful gold ring with small rubies and sapphires around it. The blonde gasped as it was slipped on his finger.

"I know you deserve much more. I'm saving up for something glamorous babe that will make anyone go green with envy." Roxas admired the ring on his finger and then looked up into loving emerald eyes. He jumped off the couch into the redhead's strong arms, nuzzling himself into his boyfriend's neck.

"Axel. This is your mother's ring. I can't-"

"Yes you can because it's something precious to me that I'm giving to my one and only precious person."

"Stupid Axel. This is much more special than any expensive ring you could get me."

"So will you marry me?"

"Of course you idiot." Roxas chuckled as tears slide down his face as he wrapped his arms around Axel neck and kissed the man who he was now engaged too.

* * *

Atop the stairs two heads poked out the corner.

"I told you he was gonna propose soon."

"So what do I own you again Sora.?"

"Hmm. I believe it was being my slave for a week."

Riku smirked. "Aren't I already your slave?" He grabbed the brunette's collar and pulled him against the wall. and knelt between the teen's open legs. Aquamarine eyes looked into surprised sky blue ones. He began to attack the long slender neck of his boyfriend's, making the brunette moan. After making sure to leave his mark he trailed his tongue up until it reached the others mouth were he began kissing Sora hungrily. Slipping a hand underneath the navy shirt Riku began playing with a nipple, rubbing and pinching it until it became hard. The brunette let out a moan as the pale hand trailed up his torso but let out a whimper as fingers pinched a pink bud. The silver haired teen sucked on the younger boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sora opened his mouth willingly and the other's tongue shot in exploring every inch of the hot cavern. Their bodies were flush against each other and as the need for air came their lips separated with a trail of saliva connected between them. They panted for air but didn't give each other more than a few seconds before they were at it again. Riku rubbed his knee between Sora's legs making the brunette gasp and moan. The sound of that heavenly voice pushed the silverette to the edge and he tore the navy shirt off the other's body and administered kisses and licks to the tanned torso. The brunette withered in pleasure. When Riku's mouth was back at Sors'a lips the brunette took the chance to trail his hand down towards his boyfriend's pants and rub and squeeze the bulge that had formed underneath the silver haired teen's jeans. Riku let out a loud moan as a small tan hand undid his pants and slipped inside his boxers to stroke his already hard member. His shirt had been discarded a while ago and he was about to remove Sora's pants when a cough was heard behind them. They froze.

"Mind telling us what you two are doing up here?"

Sora and Riku turned around to look up at Axel who was trying to suppress his laughter and Roxas who looked horrified and amused at the same time.

"Umm...."

"We were just-"

Roxas held up his hand to silence them but it was Axel who spoke up.

"Look. Go finish whatever you were doing,no wait, I think the mood has been killed so that won't work. Hmm. Just go fix those problems you two have before poor little Demyx comes home and take those horrified looks off your faces."

Roxas shook his head and sighed as the two got up. "You know I still don't approve of you two doing those kind of 'activities' but if you are please do it in YOUR OWN room. Now shoo."

Sora smiled at his twin and raced off with Riku in tow.

"When will they learn?"

"They never will as long as their hormones are kicking."

"Great."

"Let's make Riku get a vasectomy."

"Axel! They're both boys!"

"You can never be to careful."

The blonde dealt a playful punch to his smirking redhead. The door to the house burst open. A smiling and laughing Demyx ran up the stairs and dragged the two downstairs and out the door where Leon was patiently waiting for them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Demyx just wanted the rest of you down at the park too. Where's Sora and Riku?"

"Umm, they-"

"Never mind. I get the picture. I'll wait for them and we'll meet up with you later. Cloud's waiting there already."

The boy pulled the two forward and took off ahead of them. Axel and Roxas ran trying to catch up with the child. As they got to the park Demyx was in Cloud's arms but the surprising thing was that their small group of friends had gathered along with some family members and Demyx's new playmates he met at school. A banner that said 'Congratulations' was hung up among the trees.

"What's this?" Roxas asked as he was pulled forward along with Axel.

"A party. What else does it look like?" Reno, Axel's older brother who works with Cloud and Leon, replied with a smirk.

"For what?" this time it was Axel who asked.

Cloud sighed. "For the new addition to the family and the other thing."

"Other..thing...Oh!"

Reno looked between the three and decided to ask "So little brother, have you popped the question?"

Axel and Roxas' faces grew hot as everyone turned to look at them. Sora, Riku, and Leon were back and giving the two knowing glances.

"Tell them!" Sora shouted and Riku quickly put a hand over the brunette's mouth as Roxas turned to glare. Suddenly Axel wrapped his arm around the blonde and brought him closer to him. He took the hand that held the ring and held it up for everyone to see.

"I asked him to marry me and he said yes. Got it memorized?"

The girls squealed and ran over to the blushing blonde and began asking questions about the engagement and how it felt to be a mommy. Roxas made sure to tell them he was not the mom but the dad but then Demyx decided to clear the confusion.

"Momma Roxas, pick me up please." The blonde turned as red as the hair that sat on top of Axel's head but complied with the boy's wishes. The group broke into laughter and they welcomed the small boy into their crazy family. Axel walked over to his fiancé and 'son' and wrapped them both in his arms. The future looked bright for them all. After all this day was the start of a new chapter in there lives.

~Fin~

* * *

Nana: Wow. It's finished.

Sora: I really like that scene with Riku and me, but you should've continued it.

Riku: I agree.

Roxas: And I disagree

Riku and Sora: *silence*

Roxas: And you *points at Nana*

Nana: Me?

Roxas: Yes you. Why am I always the mother. I'm manly.

Nana: Since when. You're always the uke. It's like an unwritten rule.

Roxas: Nanaaa! *whines*

Axel: Aww come on Roxy-babe. You know you like it when I'm on top of yo-*Roxas covers Axels mouth*

Roxas: All right. All right. I do just be quiet about it.

Cloud and Leon: *snicker*

Roxas: *glares*

Nana: Now, now, we should all be happy that you guys got your happy ending.

Cloud: Yeah. Is there even such a thing as a happy ending?

Nana: Im my world there is.

Riku: *whispers* I'm afraid to know what her world is like.

Nana: I heard that.

Leon: You need to work on yoyr subtleness Riku.

Axel: Now what's gonna happen?

Sora: I guess we move on to the next story that needs to be finished.

Cloud and Leon: *nod in agreement*

Nana: Anyway *Demyx pops up in my arms* Oh hey there!I thanks those who have stuck till the end and took the time to press that review button and do just that. Also a thanks for being patient with me with my updating. This marks the end of 'The Things You Do To Me'.

Demyx: See you around.

{Nana}


End file.
